After It All
by PinkAzn
Summary: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Please read the important note, very important. NOTE: Wrote this under PinkFireNinja, not PinkAzn
1. New Home, New Friends, New Powers

After It All

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. For those who wanted to read A New Ghost, I'm sorry but I deleted the story, I just lost my interest. Sorry again and here's the new story. It's short but new…

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 1:New Home, New Friends, New Powers

"Ok, I'm finally here." Eren said to herself.

The ex-ninja ranger was in a ruby red jeep and had bought it so she could leave her van with her sisters. She had just arrived in her new town and was driving to her new home. She was going to live with her and her sisters guardian, Tommy Oliver. Eren thought it would be a good idea to surprise him and his new rangers and unlike last time, she knew who the new rangers would be.

The jeep was nearing 1992 Valencia Drive, Tommy's home. When Eren parked her jeep near the house, she got out and took her backpack and left the rest of her stuff in the jeep and trailer. She went to the front door and knocked three times. She waited and after a few minutes, a boy in red opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

-I wonder, is he Conner? Tommy didn't say much about the new rangers but their names and other basics.- Eren thought, now in deep thought.

"Um…hello?" the boy asked while waving his hand in front of Eren's face snapping her back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry. Yeah, I need help. Can you tell me where Thomas Oliver lives?" she asked him saying Tommy's proper name.

"Who?" the boy asked confused.

He looked at her and then a voice was heard in the background. Suddenly, a man with short hair with gel that made it look spiked and a chin beard (does anyone know the name of the kind of beard that Tommy has?) came up behind the guy in red.

"Conner, is everything alright?" the man asked.

-So I was right, this guy is Conner.- Eren thought happy that she got it right.

She looked at the guy and new that this was Tommy. How could she forget his new look after she just saw him a few months ago? She starred and grinned at Tommy's added facial hair. Never did she expect that from the great Tommy Oliver. He looked to who Conner was talking to and grinned at seeing who it was.

"Conner, go inside, I can handle this." Tommy said to the boy in red, now known as Conner.

"Ah…sure, Dr. O." Conner said.

Conner walked back inside. Tommy turned to the grinning girl and grinned back. He spoke in a sort of surprised voice. He wasn't suppose to expect her until the next day.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Wanted to surprise ya! You surprised?" Eren said in such a preppy voice even though she had worn punk rockers clothes.

(Ok, just so you know, Eren is wearing a black net top and a pink sleeve-cut shirt. Oh and for those who don't know, a sleeve-cut shirt is a shirt with sleeves that have a slit in it so that it does not connect. Ok, Eren also has Dark ruby/red cargo pants and black sneakers with pink outlines. Sort of like Kira's clothes just not so exact.)

"Yeah, I'm surprised." Tommy said.

"Well, I love to chat with you Tom (that's going to be Eren's nickname for Tommy) but I don't want to do it outside. Mind if I come in?" Eren asked.

Tommy looked dumb struck and then shock his head. He moved to the side and led her to where the other rangers where. He then introduced her to them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet someone." Tommy started. "Eren, I'd like you to meet the new rangers, Kira Ford the Yellow Pterodactyl Ranger, Ethan James the Blue Triceratops Ranger, and you know Conner McKnight the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger."

As he said that, he pointed to each person. He saw the shocked looks on the rangers and explained.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Eren Matthews, a ranger from when I started." He said.

The rangers looked awe struck. They remembered watching Tommy's video diary and remember nothing about anyone by the name of Eren or anyone with the last name Matthews. Then Eren answered their unasked question as if she was ready their minds.

"If your wondering why my name or my sisters' names weren't in Tommy's video diary, well that's because our profile is a different kind. Tommy has our profile in a hidden part in that video diary of his." Eren said walking towards the super computer and accessed his video diary and then typed something that made another screen appear.

"Here, watch this." She said.

Tommy's video diary speaking:

"If you found this part in my video diary, then you must be one of the Matthews sisters or Alpha 05 or Alpha 06. Well this is a secret portion of my video diary. This portion is about the three Eternal Rangers. The three Eternal Rangers are three young sisters by the name of Eren, Lex and Jo Matthews. They joined the team just a little before I came to Angel Grove to live with the Matthews family, a close friend of my family. These sisters were chosen by Zordon because of their capability of fighting and inner powers."

Pictures showed of the young Matthews sisters entering the Youth Center and sit at the counter ordering smoothes and sandwiches.

(I'm not going to finish the explanation because I want to get on with the story and because I'm kind of lazy right now. Make up anything for this part if you want..)

After the video diary, Eren turned around and found a confused Tommy, a surprised group of teenagers and a shocked computer genius. She started to giggle at the reactions that she got. As if reading their minds again, Eren answered the unanswered question of HOW?!

"If you want to know how I knew, Tommy, that's because I was there when you made it, remember? You did it just a few months ago before you updated it with the newbies. And Hayley, the reason why you didn't detect it sooner is because Tom here had Alpha 06 to help him hide this file but I was lucky enough to help so I knew what to do. Hope it wasn't such a big shock for you three newbies." Eren said.

(If anyone wants to know, this is when Trent Mercer is already part of the ranger team. He's just not there right now because he's managing Hayley's Cyber Café. He works for Hayley again now that he has control over his powers. For those who might want to know of the new ranger, sorry I don't know his name, keep on missing the episode on ABC Family and Toon Disney, he hasn't arrived yet. Oh and just so you know, Trent and Kira are dating already in my fic.)

**__**

A Few Hours Later

After a few hours, Eren had met Trent and had become fast friends with the rangers as well as Hayley. Eren told stories of her previous adventures and how different Tommy was back when he was a teenager. Eren even told stories of how she and her sisters met Tommy and how he got the position as the Matthews' guardian. Soon enough, it was getting late and the rangers and Hayley went home. Tommy and Eren said their good byes and good nights to the others. Tommy showed Eren her room and told her to get her bags from her jeep and trailer the next day. Eren's room was very white, even the bed so Eren could decorate it later on. They said their good nights and went to bed.

**__**

The Next Day (Saturday)

The next day, Eren and Tommy went into town. They went to the hardware store and bought things that Eren would put in her new room. Once the returned home, they found the other rangers in Tommy's living room talking while Hayley was on Tommy's upstairs super computer. They greeted each other and helped one another set the stuff at the front of Tommy's house.

Soon enough, the rangers, Tommy, Eren and Hayley had finished decorating and painting Eren's old white room. Everything was put back in the room so all Eren had to do was bring her bags and boxes up, which the guys did help her bring up, and unpack her stuff. Once they had finished, Eren went into her room while everyone went downstairs to rest.

**__**

Eren's New Room

Eren's room looked amazing and so different from when she first arrived the other day. Her old white walls and ceiling were now rose pink with ruby red strip designs painted on it. Her carpeting was also changed to match her walls so it was a nice soft shade of pink. Her dull white window curtains were changed with the new curtains that she bought which was a dark ruby color with different shades of pink flames. Eren had also changed her bed sheets and blankets so it's color also matched the room. Her main big pillows were pink while the smaller ones was a ruby color. The bed sheets were ruby and her comforter was a light pink color with flame designs on it.

(Ok, Eren's room is like those big rooms that is like a master bedroom or like a play room but it's not, Tommy's is because it leads to a private room unlike Eren's. Also, lets say Tommy has a lot of money to afford this house because of his uncle and his previous jobs.)

The wall in front of Eren's bed had a flat screen plasma TV with a DVD and VHS player. On the far left wall, there was a desk under a closed window. On her desk, she had a laptop, a printer, a desk lamp, CD's, a stereo, books and a fax machine. On either side of Eren's bed was a small lamp dresser with two small lamps that was white and pink with ruby and orange flames. A door on the left side of her TV was a door leading to her personal bathroom with all the bathroom necessities which were all colored pink and ruby with some having the design of flames. On the right side of Eren's TV is another door but leads to a walk-in-closet.

(Lets skip this, when I stopped writing this chapter because I got tired, I forgot what I was going to put, so just think those really rich houses with those big rooms and that her room is basically pink and ruby, ok? Good. Back to what I was doing before I became mean…)

**__**

Monday the Next Week

"Hi, I'm Cassidy, Cassidy Cornel. I'm Reefside High's news caster and this is Devin, he's the cameraman." a girl in a cheerleading uniform and blond hair tied in a high, neat pony tail said.

"Nice to meet you Cassidy, Devin. I'm Eren Matthews." Eren said.

"Well, I guess you've already made friends." Cassidy said as she saw Eren with Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent.

"Yeah, well how could I not? Anyways, did you want something Cassidy?" Eren asked.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I wanted to know something. Devin, get this. "Right Cassidy", Devin said Ok, so Eren, why were you seen exiting Dr. Oliver's car this morning?" Cassidy asked, now holding newscaster's microphone.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm Dr. O's charge, meaning he's my guardian. If you want to know more, I can give you an interview at Hayley's." Eren said.

"Great! How about we do it today? Is that ok?" Cassidy asked all excited.

"Sure, see you then." Eren said as Cassidy and Devin left for their seats.

She turned to see the shocked faces of her new ranger friends. She gave them a nervous look and then asked.

"What?"

"What? What? Why did you just say that you'll give Cassidy an interview? What if she found out about our secret?" Conner asked completely shocked.

"Hey, this isn't the first time I've done this you know. I'm no rookie Conner." she said reminding him that she was in fact no rookie in this game.

They remembered and calmed down. After that, they relaxed and the school day started with Tommy's first period science class and an introduction of Eren. As the day ended, the group went to Hayley's. Once they got there, Eren met up with Cassidy and Devin. Once it got late and the questions were all done, the group went to Tommy's house for a quick set up.

**__**

The Dino Thunder HQ

Once the rangers, Eren and Hayley were inside, Hayley went to the super computer to check things up and Eren and the four teenage rangers went to talk about their day while Tommy went to help Hayley. After a few hours, Tommy and Hayley went up to Eren. The group started to talk when suddenly a bright pink glow with a tint of ruby shot out and flew straight at Eren. Even with her back facing the flying object, Eren swiftly moved s that she could catch it before it could hurt her.

When Eren opened her palm, a pink Dino gem with a tint of ruby. With a sudden flash of her wrist, Eren's Eternal morpher automatically changed to look like a pink saber-tooth tiger with tints of ruby. Eren placed the gem there and her morpher changed to look like a regular bracelet like the other rangers. She faced the rangers and Hayley only to find them all starring in shock except for Tommy who was glad that extra gem found it's owner.

TBC…

Hope you all liked this first chapter. I'm sorry it took me awhile to get it up, it's just with school starting up soon, I've been busy. I've also been hanging out with my friends but most importantly, I wanted to make this new series just as good. This was a good six pages and I know it's short but I wanted to do this for all of my fans. I might not update so quickly and it may take me awhile because I'll be too busy shopping for school supplies but that doesn't mean that I'll try. If anyone has any suggestions on what I should put in the next chapter or chapters, just send me a review. I always check my reviews because I love getting them and I love all my fans. Well, hope you enjoyed. Later all!


	2. First Battle

After It All

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 2: First Battle

Last Time:

When Eren opened her palm, a pink Dino gem with a tint of ruby. With a sudden flash of her wrist, Eren's Eternal morpher automatically changed to look like a pink saber-tooth tiger with tints of ruby. Eren placed the gem there and her morpher changed to look like a regular bracelet like the other rangers. She faced the rangers and Hayley only to find them all starring in shock except for Tommy who was glad that extra gem found it's owner.

Now

Eren acted as if nothing happened but got annoyed by all the stares so she just asked them out of the blue.

"What? It was bound to happen. After all, I am an Eternal Ranger. Eternal Ranges stay rangers no matter what form the morpher is."

The rangers and Hayley took it in and understood. Then the rangers thought of something, something that they did to Trent when he first became apart of the team. They were going to make her wash all the zords.

"Hey, what about that rule you guys?" Trent said, bring it up.

"What rule?" Eren asked playing along since she knew all the rules of being a ranger because of her long ranger history as well as when Tommy told her what happened with Trent.

"The rule that states that every new ranger on the team must wash the zords." Ethan said.

Kira handed her a bucket full of cleaning supplies which she took. But then she did another thing. Eren took the bucket but gave it to Conner.

"Do you think that I would actually fall for that?" Eren asked.

"No" the group said.

With that, the group ended up laughing. After their little laugh, Hayley called them. They went over to her and found that Triptoids (how do you spell it?) and Zeltrax were out and about again at Reefside Forest. The rangers got ready and started to transform.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Tommy, Kira, Ethan, and Conner said together.

"White Ranger, Dino Power" (is that right?), Trent said.

"Pink Lightning, Dino Up!" Eren yelled out while feeling the new power and energy run through her body. (Lol…isn't that funny? Eren's transformation is a combination of the original Dino Rangers and Trent's)

Eren's transformation was just like Kira's except everything that appeared was pink and ruby. When Eren finished her transformation, she stood in an outfit similar to Kira's only, only she was in pink and the white part of her costume was ruby, also her helmet was more like a saber-tooth head.

After the transformations, the rangers, except for Eren, left to fight the Triptoids and Zeltrax. Eren went over to Hayley because she called her over. Once she was next to Hayley, she showed Eren something. Behind one of the doors inside the Dino Thunder HQ, there was a motorcycle that looked like Conner, Ethan, and Kira's Raptor cycles only that it was more like a saber-tooth instead of a Raptor. Hayley said it was Saber-Tooth cycle or ST-cycle for short. It was pink and ruby but was also very special. Out of all the other rangers' cycles, hers was the only one that could become invisible.

Eren thanked Hayley and sped off to the battle site. Once she got there, she saw her friends fighting off the Triptoids and Zeltrax. Once she got close enough to attack, she was attacked from behind. Something appeared that looked like a giant cat with mirrors in it's palm. She looked at it and once the other rangers finished the others off, they came to see what was going on. The group saw the strange new enemy and in a blink of an eye, it was gone. The rangers were dumb founded. The left the battle grounds and went home for the night.

**__**

The Next Day

The next day, Eren drove in her own car to school since Tommy was going to leave later and she wanted to meet up with her friends before school started. Once she got there, she found the rangers at a picnic/lunch table at the school yard. She sat down and listened to them speak.

"Morning guys." Eren said.

"Morning" the group said together.

"So what's up? Anything new I should know about?" Eren asked the group.

"Actually yeah, I heard that we're going to have nine new students today, all entering the same grade except for I think three of them. I also heard that there will be five guys in that group and four girls. I hope some of the guys are cute." Kira said as the group laughed at seeing Trent's shocked face.

"Oh don't worry dude, Kira didn't mean it." Conner said to his friend.

"Yeah, sure she didn't." Ethan said sarcastically.

Eren laughed as Kira kissed Trent to prove that she was only joking. The group rolled their eyes as Kira and Trent engaged in a full out make out session. After the lack of air, the two broke away and became very flushed. The group stood up and went to their lockers to get their books, thankfully all their lockers were close together and that Eren's was next to Kira's and an empty locker. Once the bell rang, the group went off to Tommy's first period science.

**__**

Tommy's Class

"Ok students, today we will be having four new students today." Tommy said.

Once he said it, the door opened to reveal four students, three guys and a girl walked in. Each one stood at the front of the class and revealed themselves.

"Hi, I'm…"

TBC…

I'm sorry that it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I hope. But I promise to update as soon as I get any ideas. Also, I made a deal with my friend. The deal is if I get at least 8-10 reviews, I can update the next two chapters and she will let me write them in peace. If I do get that much reviews, I just want to let you know, do not expect long chapters. Please R&R! Thanks and enjoy!

Shout outs to…

CamFan4Ever-thanks for being so loyal to me!! I might just kiss you! Lol, just kidding. Hope you like this new series of my fan fiction. I hope you like it!!

Jorgitosbabe-thank you for being my first new reviewer. I'm so glad that I get a new fan! Thank you. And if you want to know, there will be Tori/Blake scenes, somehow.

Aneesha 1119999-thank you for reading my fan fiction. I'm glad to get a new fan. Thanks for being my third reader.


	3. Old Friends

After It All

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 3: Old Friends

Last Time:

**__**

Tommy's Class

"Ok students, today we will be having four new students today." Tommy said.

Once he said it, the door opened to reveal four students, three guys and a girl walked in. Each one stood at the front of the class and revealed themselves.

"Hi, I'm…"

Now

"Hi, I'm Hunter Bradley" a teenager with dirty blonde hair and grayish green eyes said.

"I'm his brother, Blake Bradley" said an Asian teen with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Dustin Brookes" a Brazilian teen with sort of curly black hair and brown eyes said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tori. Tori Hanson" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

Eren lowered her head so that they wouldn't see her but it would have worked perfectly if a certain teacher hadn't called her name.

"Well Tori, Blake, Hunter, Dustin, there are four seats near Eren and her friends. Eren, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, raise your hands and make some room for the new students. Remember the reason why you five were put at the long table (in this story, there is a long table at the front of the class that faces diagonally instead so all of them can sit together instead of only having four people to a table)." Tommy said.

The four raised their hands besides Eren who had tried to keep low. Eren knew that if they sat at that table, she would have to see _him_ again, which she didn't want. She looked up when she heard the chair next to her being pulled back. Even though she didn't want to see him, she wanted to know at least which one of them would be sitting next to her. She looked up and came face to face with him, the unwanted, Hunter Bradley. She took a deep breath and turned to Conner.

"Conner, mind if I have some lead? I'm all out." Eren asked Conner just so she wouldn't have to look at Hunter.

"Um…ah…sure." he said, handing her a few pieces of lead.

Eren turned back to the front of the room and was very thankful when Hunter wasn't facing her anymore. She started to take notes from the bored. The rest of the day went like this. She had classes with Hunter all day and had classes with the others and sometimes with all of them. By the end of the day, Eren was going to meet up with her friends until she found her unwanted friends and her sisters.

She walked up to them and gave a nervous laugh. She took note of all her old friends but glowered when she saw the one person that she disliked the most from this group, not like she disliked them or anything, just upset with them. She saw the only enemy that she could not destroy or banish from the face of the universe, Amy Johnson. She smiled a fake smile at them and talked to them.

"So, what are you guys doing here in Reefside?" Eren asked them, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, well my dad transferred here and Hunter didn't want to leave me so he moved to be close to me, right? But anyways, I don't know why his friends are here, but I can understand his why his brother is here." Amy said in her very annoying preppy voice.

To make matters worse, Amy started to criticize the way Eren was dressed. (Just so you know Eren is kind of like Kira now. So that means she is kind of punk. So think of punk clothes that are kind of like Kira's only that they are pink and ruby. Oh yeah, don't think of skirts for her either, unless she has pants underneath it.) Eren was getting annoyed and was thankful when Kira appeared because one more word from Amy and she would have punched her to kingdom come.

"Hey Eren, ready to go? The guys already left with Dr. O to finish um…our 'detention.'" Kira said, knowing something was wrong.

"Um…yeah, lets go. Well it was nice seeing you guys again, and see you tomorrow." Eren said in a haste to get away.

Eren and Kira got into Eren's jeep and with a roar of the jeep's engine, the two sped off away from Eren's "friends" and family.

**__**

Back to Hunter and Group

"Well that was nice of her. She really is a punk loser." Amy said with a laugh that made them all cringe.

"Well if it weren't for you, Little-I'm-Perfect-So-Everyone-Has-to-Love-Me-Because-My-Boyfriend-is-Your-Friend, Eren would still be happy and we could all be together!" Lex said, sounding very pissed off.

"Hunter, are you just going to stand there and let them talk to me this way?!" Amy asked, quite angry at the group.

"He should, but knowing how he's changed, he won't. But I'm not going to stand around and let him scold me. See ya later." Jo said as she and Lex left. They were soon followed by Shane, Dustin, Marah, and Tori who was going to give them a ride.

"Sorry bro but I've got to agree with them, you've changed." Blake said as he ran to catch up with the others.

Hunter watched as his friends and brother left him there. He didn't know what to do. He loved Eren but now, it seemed like he only loved her like a sister.

(Ok, just so you know, Eren left the Blue Bay Harbor almost a months ago. Sorry if I forgot to say that but she did. The week in the very first chapter is the week of her one month anniversary for joining the rangers in Reefside and leaving Blue Bay Harbor. Sorry if I made it so scratchy.)

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to forget Eren as a lover and keep her as a friend, but seeing how she looked today, it seemed impossible. Now what can he do. Then he remembered some things that had happened.

TBC…

Again, I'm sorry it's short and even though I didn't get those 8-10 reviews and my friend is gonna bug me while I write the next chapter, I'll still update. The next chapter, I hope will be a good long one. Also, I'm just going to say that there will be no fight scenes until after the next chapter. Ok, may be there will be a short fight having to do with Eren, the Tyrranodrones (is that how that is spelled?) and the Triptoids, but it's going to be a short one. So R&R and who knows, may be the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or the day after.

Shout outs to…

CamFan4Ever-thanks for reviewing! I promise to try and update as soon as I can when I'm free.

Jorgitosbabe-I'm glad you like my story and that you're becoming a fan. If you don't understand parts of it, you should read my first story, The Mysterious Three. Just as a suggestion if you need to find out what's going on. Thanks for reviewing too!


	4. Memories

After It All

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 4: Memories

Last Time:

Hunter watched as his friends and brother left him there. He didn't know what to do. He loved Eren but now, it seemed like he only loved her like a sister.

(Ok, just so you know, Eren left the Blue Bay Harbor almost a months ago. Sorry if I forgot to say that but she did. The week in the very first chapter is the week of her one month anniversary for joining the rangers in Reefside and leaving Blue Bay Harbor. Sorry if I made it so scratchy.)

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to forget Eren as a lover and keep her as a friend, but seeing how she looked today, it seemed impossible. Now what can he do. Then he remembered some things that had happened.

Now

**__**

Flashback (A week after Eren leaves Blue Bay)

__

Hunter was feeling down. He missed Eren. When he was around his friends or his own brother, he always felt like a third wheel since they all had their girlfriends while his was in another part of the state. Hunter was in the park one day when he accidentally bumped into someone during his daily jog. Before the person he bumped into fell, he grab the person's arm. He could tell that the person he bumped into was female since the build that crashed into him was very feminine.

Hunter looked at the person and saw that it was Amy Johnson, his ex-girlfriend. For some reason, he thought that she looked really attractive in her jogging clothes which was a tight fitting biker shirt and jogging pants. He felt himself flush at the closeness that he had put them through so that she wouldn't fall and he could see her blushing as well. He let go of her and felt that weird warm feeling leave him.

Later that same day, they had gotten together for some coffee and lunch. Ever since that day, they had been going jogging every morning and have coffee and lunch together. After two weeks of getting to know each other again, he had asked her out on a date. That same day, he had asked her to be his girlfriend. He felt so right with her. She had been there for him when he felt down when Eren left. So again, the two of them had gotten together again but this time it was different. During that same week, he had written a letter to Eren. The letter wasn't much, just the 411 about what was happening with her sisters, their friends, and him.

Now (still in flashback)

"Hey honey" Amy said to Hunter that morning as he picked her up at her house.

"Morning sweetie" Hunter replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He had said that they would be meeting up with Eren's sisters at the park for their run today and she had agreed. She was going to be on her best behavior. Once the two arrived, Eren's sisters saw them holding hands. Sure, they knew that the two of them went jogging every morning and always got lunch together but they didn't know that they were now going out. When Hunter and Amy stopped in front of them, Lex and Jo pulled him away from Amy just for a few minutes.

"What the heck is this about?!" Lex said angrily.

"Was Jo and I the only ones that didn't know that you dumped our sister?!" Jo asked with rage showing in her eyes and face.

"Sorry you guys. I didn't know how to tell you." Hunter said to them with guilt.

****

Now (not in flashback)

Hunter remembered that day. For two whole weeks, both Lex and Jo had given him and their friends the cold shoulder. They wouldn't come near the guys. He remembered how the almost beat Cam and Shane when they tried to get near them. He felt so bad and now here he was, with even more trouble. He then remembered something that made him feel worse than he already was.

**__**

Flashback (before Eren left, while the two were alone)

Hunter and Eren were walking down the path of the Wind Ninja Academy's garden. After about twenty minutes of walking hand-in-hand in silence, the two sat down under a tree with Eren on Hunter's lap. Eren rested her head against Hunter's chest and smiled up at him from her position. He smiled back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Eren sighed and closed her eyes. That is until she spoke up.

"Hunter, will you wait for me?" Eren asked, looking seriously at him.

"I would wait for you until the end of the world." He said.

"Promise?" She said.

"I'll promise only if you do." Hunter said to her grinning.

Eren smiled and said that she promised. They kissed to make the promise final. They smiled at each other and rest her head on his chest.

****

Now

Boy did he feel like crap. He made that promise to wait for her but he broke it. Hunter knew that she wouldn't forgive him. But he felt even guiltier since she kept her promise of waiting for him. He wanted to be her friend at least but knew that any kind of relationship wouldn't be allowed with the storm brewing between him, Eren and Amy and now it also seemed like his friends and Eren's new friends.

Whatever he did, he wanted to fix. He climbed in Amy's silver mustang and left for the local café, Hayley's Cyber Café.

**__**

With Eren

Once Eren had dropped Kira off at Hayley's, she said that she would just go home. She told Kira that she had a headache and didn't want her or anyone to worry so she could just rest. During her time here at Reefside, she and Kira had become best friends. Kira knew about Eren's problems and understood that she wanted to be alone. Once Eren got home, she went up to her room once she checked the security system so that if there was any attacks on Reefside, she could call the others.

Eren went up to her room and laid on her bed starring at the ceiling. She remembered the letter that she had gotten from Hunter that very same month. She laid on her bed and remembered the pain that he had and still inflicted on her.

**__**

Flashback

Eren had gotten the mail that day and went through the letters. She found a letter addressed to her and took it. She left the other letters which were addressed to Tommy and went up to her room where Kira was chatting on her computer. Eren looked at the letter and was overjoyed at who had sent it to her. She had gotten a letter from Hunter and she started to squeal which got Kira's attention. She told Kira and Kira came over to read the letter when Eren was done. Eren read the letter and her eyes went wide. Suddenly she dropped the letter and started to cry uncontrollably.

Kira picked up the letter and read:

Dear Eren,

How are you? Everything is great here in Blue Bay. Your sisters are doing great here and everything has been peaceful. Everyone misses you over here. Everything has changed now that we don't have you telling us about some sport that your sisters and you would be doing. So how's everything where you are? By the way, when will you actually give us a direct address to send letters to. Hey, I'm not complaining about the personal mail carrier that works for Tommy since after all, he sends the letters to you and we won't have to worry about him. But we do want to visit you.

Any way, let's go straight to the point as to why I'm writing this letter to you. It's not just that I miss you and all but I wanted to tell you something. This is hard for me to say, well actually, write, but you get the point. So lets just get down to the point. Eren, I love you and all but I think I love you only as a sister now. Please don't be upset with me but I thin that we should start seeing other people. In fact, I already have someone in mind. It's just long distant relationships usually never work out. Please Eren, don't be upset with me. Well I have to go now, I have a with that girl in an hour and I still haven't finished dressing. See yeah!

Love always,

Hunter Bradley

P.S.- If this will make you feel better, your sisters already grilled me and our friends for two straight weeks of giving us the cold shoulder. Please again Eren, forgive me.

****

Now

Eren remembered the pain. She had cried for days because of him. She couldn't trust any one for three weeks because of him. The only people she could trust then was the rangers and Hayley, either than that, she didn't really trust anyone. She felt emotionally and mentally hurt. Sure she looked fine on the outside but it was eating her up on the inside and her friends could tell.

Everyday she would wonder, wonder why Hunter never kept his promise to her. Eren knew by his letter that he had already found someone way before he even wrote her that letter. She hated him and now she couldn't get away from him now that he was here in Reefside. All Eren wanted to do that time was to forget him, forget love and move on. But now that he was here, it didn't seem that way to her.

Eren couldn't forget, that's all she knew. She loved him and she loved him deeply. How could she forget her first and one true love? She didn't know how. She got up from her bed and went over to one of her book shelves. She took out a pink photo album with a picture and writing on the front. On the front, there was a picture of her and Hunter hugging while having big smiles on their faces. Underneath the picture in gold letters, it read "Special Memories".

Eren turned to the first page of the photo album and there was a small dedication and another title there written in ruby ink. It read:

__

Eren M. And Hunter B.

2gether 4ever

To the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on.

Eren, I hope you know that I love you with all my heart and soul. This Photo Album holds all the special memories of us. This album holds pictures of me, you and when we were together. You will always be in my heart, with all the love in the world.

Loving You Always,

Hunter Bradley

Eren started to sob reading Hunter's dedication. She turned the page again and she saw a picture of herself and Hunter at Storm Chargers while he was on break. She was sitting on his lap and her head was facing him. You could tell that the two were very happy the way the picture showed the two laughing. She turned the page and there was a picture of the two of them when they took a picture at a photo booth.

The silly pictures that they took made Eren smile but only a small, very small sign. She kept on turning the pages of pictures until she reached the end of the album. At the end of the album was a special picture of theirs, their first ever kiss. There was also a dedication in crimson letters. She read to herself:  
  
_Eren, this is the most special picture that you and I have together. Sure it was taken without us knowing it by our friends but it is still a special picture. This picture of our first kiss will always remind me of how special you are to me. When I think of our first kiss, I remember that special feeling that I got and still do when ever we kiss. That feeling was special and amazing. It was so amazing that it cannot be expressed in letters or words. I hope that when you look at this album that you will not forget me and our love. I love you and always will._

Eren put the pink photo album back in her bookshelf. She walked back to her bed and started to sob while flashbacks kept appearing in her head. She was so caught up in her memories that she didn't even notice Tommy, Hayley and the other rangers enter her room and look at her with worried eyes. Without her even knowing, Eren's room suddenly turned a dark pink. It looked as if Eren had a hidden power that just appeared. The were shocked to see a few flashbacks that belonged to their friend.

**__**

Flashback #1(the only difference in the next few flashbacks are that the rangers are here so it will be different from any flashback)

__

Eren was walking hand-in-hand with Hunter. The rangers saw this and watched a happy Eren smiling and joking around with their new classmate/student/customer (hope you understand that classmate for the teen rangers, student for Tommy and customer for Hayley). To them, it had been awhile since they saw the real Eren smile. As they watched, they saw the two most happiest people in the world. Eren was laughing and joking and even showing emotions that she didn't show any longer.

"Hunter! Come on! Lets go!!" Eren complained.

"Alright! Lets go get our bikes from Kelly. She called this morning saying that our bikes are all done." Hunter said grinning as he saw her smile like a little girl.

"Lets go!" Eren said as she started to run towards Storm Chargers while leaving a smiling Hunter behind.

Hunter runs after her and tries to catch her. He caught her and turned her around. The rangers saw this and saw Eren and Hunter look at each other with love as they kissed with passion. Kira and Hayley looked with the look that most females give a when a romantic scene is showed to them while the guys just looked on with a smile on their faces.

Guys, something here isn't right, don't you think? Kira said to the group.

Kira, this is how Eren was before she came to Reefside, when she and Hunter were still dating. Tommy said to them.

How do you know Dr. O? Conner asked.

I know because I had to help her and her sisters awhile back. I met their new friends and saw some of my old friends as well. Tommy said a little said.

After Tommy spoke, they watched the couple until the scene changed.

****

Flashback #2

The group next saw Eren and her sisters entering Blue Bay Harbor in Eren's silver van. The group also saw the Matthews sisters enter their apartment and then the next day that the girls were bringing their things into their new apartment. Eren had been hit on the head by Lex and Jo who were bringing in one of boxes.

Eren was sitting on the floor holding her head as her two sisters huddled around her. In a few minutes, Hunter and Blake could be seen rushing out the door to their apartment to see what all the commotion was all about. The rangers bet this was when Eren first met Hunter and they right as they saw the interaction between the two and their siblings. (Must read The Mysterious Three to understand what I mean)

****

Flashback #3 (Final One)

This flashback was a memory that the rangers knew all too well. It was the day that Eren got that letter from Hunter. They saw themselves trying to comfort Eren. The next thing they saw in this memory was Eren walking alone at Reefside's beach at night. Eren had stopped walking and was now sitting on the sand with her knees bent just looking out at the ocean as the sun set. As she looked out, tears started to spring into her eyes. Eren lowered her head so that her head was buried in her arms. She could also be heard saying incoherent words.

"Why? Why me? Why did you suddenly have a change of heart Hunter?" Eren sobbed. "Was it because I left? Would this have happened if I was still there?"

Eren started to sob until something caught her attention. Surrounding her was triptoids and Tyrannodrones. Eren got up and got into a fighting stance. One by one, they attacked her until they came all at once causing her to use her Dino powers. Her Dino powers were suppose to be a combination of all the rangers except for one special power in her Dino abilities. She had the abilities of a tiger so she could detect things way before it happens, stealth, and all the other tiger abilities.

Eren jumped up into the air and her positioned her hands to be like a tiger's claws. With one of her hidden powers that only she knew about, she opened her mouth to make super sonic voice that didn't make a sound so it was like a dog whistle. Her special technique could only be heard by who she wanted it to hear. The next thing she did was crouch down so she was like a tiger about to pounce on its pray. Her eyes changed to match that of a tiger and she jumped into the air. She landed gracefully on a Tyrannodrone and with her Dino power, she used her right hand to claw at the Tyrannodrone. Once she had defeated them all, she sat down again and wondered about her knew abilities.

"I thought I was only suppose to have a the special abilities of a copier. Why is it that I can transform my hand to have claws and become super strong? I better not tell the guys. I don't want them to worry even more." Eren said as she ran back home.

**End Flashback**

The group looked at Eren and gave her a worried glance. They left her room and went to Tommy's living room to talk. They each sat down and started to talk about what they saw.

"We didn't know at all that she was having trouble." Ethan said.

"We should have known or at least picked something up." Trent said."I'll find out what's going on with her powers tomorrow, k guys?" Hayley said.

The group nodded but then Tommy spoke.

"It must be hard since she's holding the power of three rangers all at once."

"What do you mean Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"I mean since her sisters didn't come to become rangers, the two Dino gems that was with Eren's combined. She's going to be having a few problems with her powers every now and then because she now has to learn how to control theirs. She already knows how to handle her original one because it is natural but she has two extra powers that has to be controlled. You guys have to promise to help her during these tough times now that she has more to stress about with our new friends." Tommy said seriously.

"Don't worry Dr. O. We'll do whatever we can to help her." Conner said.

"Alright guys, we should let Tommy get some rest and that also means you four. You still have school." Hayley said.

The group said their good byes and left. The all made a silent prayer that night for Eren. They all hoped that they could help her through these tough times.

TBC…

Hope that was long enough. This was nine pages long. This is the longest chapter I have done since chapter one of this story. I just want to say that I might not be updating so soon because I'm working on another story that I want to post and also since school is starting up, I'll be a little busy with back to school. But please, R&R! I'll keep reading all your reviews and who knows, maybe I'll have an update sooner than planned. Well see yeah later!

Shout Outs…

After always saying thank you, I don't know how else to say it. So thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you both liked my other story.

CamFan4Ever

Jorgitosbabe


	5. Special Songs

After It All

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

__

Dino-singing (this is only in this chapter)

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 5: Special Songs

Last Time:

"What do you mean Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"I mean since her sisters didn't come to become rangers, the two Dino gems that was with Eren's combined. She's going to be having a few problems with her powers every now and then because she now has to learn how to control theirs. She already knows how to handle her original one because it is natural but she has two extra powers that has to be controlled. You guys have to promise to help her during these tough times now that she has more to stress about with our new friends." Tommy said seriously.

"Don't worry Dr. O. We'll do whatever we can to help her." Conner said.

"Alright guys, we should let Tommy get some rest and that also means you four. You still have school." Hayley said.

The group said their good byes and left. The all made a silent prayer that night for Eren. They all hoped that they could help her through these tough times.

Now

**__**

The Next Day At Hayley's Cyber Café

The whole ranger gang were at Hayley's before Hayley would re-open. She had closed the café early that day so that Kira and Eren could rehearse and the others could relax for the day, after all, they did have to help Eren out. Eren was at the mic holding a music sheet with Kira tuning her guitar. Eren moved away from the mic and sat down on a couch at the other end of the café.

**__**

With Eren

Eren was reading the paper and started to practice with the song, testing the feel of the song. Once Eren finished her personal rehearsal with the first song, she went on to the do the rest. Eren looked over the songs that she wrote. She remembered the main reason why she wrote these songs. She wanted to sing these songs to Hunter, to show him how much pain he caused her and everything. As she remembered her reasons, a few lone tears fell from her eyes. She wiped her eyes and walked over to the rest of her friends.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go home for awhile. I want to get ready for tonight. After all, you did whip me on that training, Tom!" Eren said, giving Tommy a playful glare.

"Fine, just be back before 5 so you guys can do a last minute warm-up." Tommy said to her.

**__**

Later That Night

Hayley had opened up the café at six and had started to let people in around six ten. The rangers were already there along with the band so that they could rehearse with a small group. Once they were about to start, Eren went up to the mic and looked around at the crowd. She looked to a table near the front and found the her sisters, her old friends, Hunter and Amy. They were all smiling at her except for Amy who was glaring at her and Hunter who was looking sadly at her.

She didn't pay attention to them and smiled to the crowd. Eren tapped the mic and checked if it was working. Once her check was done, Eren called Hayley up who called for every ones attention.

"Good evening every one! Glad to see you take your time to visit my little café for this evening show. A special guest will be singing tonight with Kira and her band. I hope you all like her music because this is only going to be tonight! Now here they are, Kira, Eren, and The Starters (I'm only putting that as the name for now but does anyone know the real name of Kira's band?)"

"Hey you guys! Glad to see that you made it tonight. We're going to start off tonight with a few of my songs and then a few of Eren's over there." Kira said as she pointed to Eren.

They started off the night with three of Kira's songs (just too lazy to actually put them up but just put anything in). When Kira was done, the group had a ten minute break to rest and stuff until they started again. (Just for those who wanted to know what Eren was doing while Kira was singing, she was playing a guitar. Also, just so you know, these are my songs and no one else's.) After the break, the group started again but this time Eren spoke In the mic.

"Yo people! I'm so glad to be able to sing here tonight. I hope you like them. This song is called Foolish." Eren said smiling brightly as she let the music start and shortly she followed.

__

Let it go now

You wanna know the truth

Let me tell you

The reason I fell for you

You wanna it all

I'll tell you

The reason why I fell you

(Chorus)

You were so foolish

You were so cute

Doing everything that you do

All the things that you do

I looked at you

I saw you

You had such goofy smile

That's another reason

When we went outside

On our very first…date

Guess what I thought?

I thought about us, into the near future

Cause this is what I thought

(Repeat Chorus)

Her we go…oh oh

Somehow…somehow, you gave it all to me

Lets say (Let me say)

The reason why I fell for you (fell for you)

Don't be so foolish, you big fool

Because I already love you, you big fool

Just give it up now, you big fool

Because your so foolish

You big fool

After the song, Eren gave Kira two music sheets. Once, a very special song that she wanted to dedicate and the second a song she made when she was a child in Angel Grove.

"Ok, this next song is a song that some might already know. This one is called New Day." Eren said smiling to her sisters and Tommy.

__

On this new day

You see it

A new power that has arised

A gift

From a power deep inside

On this new day

We earned, another father

He helped us all

Control this power

Let the power flow to us

(Chorus)

Power all the way

All the things we do

With some one so special

Zordon you are true

Powers, help us see

The right that rights wrong

Cause nine of us, and just one of you

But for we're gonna give you forever

(Quick Rap)

And there's Red

White

Pink and Blue

Sometimes Green

Sometimes Black

We've got Yellow, Ruby, Purple and Orange

Give up now and show us somehow

That the group

That you taught

Was worthy somehow

Five teens, and three kids

Gave it all, just to see

The world, to be in peace

(End Rap)

Power all the way

All the things we do

With some one so special

Zordon (Zordon) you are true (True…True…)

When Eren finished her song, she gave a small sob and then gave a little speech before continuing.

"For those who didn't get it, this song was and is still, dedicated to a great being, named Zordon. Now, for my last song, this is dedicated to an un-named person, just for personal reasons. I hope you know who you are. This is called The Pains of Love." Eren said, starring straight at Hunter.

Sweet dreams, never seems

When a love thought to be strong

Went so wrong

All to see, is how much you see

The pain within me and the pain within you

Here me say, how much it hurt me

The love that I thought that we had

Was no longer

(Chorus)

The pain that love has caused

The pain that caused me

Nothing seems right

Since the day we left each other

The pained that love has caused

The pain that caused me

So much in my heart

The pain that won't go away

The tears in my eyes

Seem to flow a lot

Why can't it just stop?

Why won't the pain go away?

I ask myself, every single day

The question on how I lost you

The man of my dreams

Pain worse thing

To feel

(Repeat Chorus 2x)

After the show at Hayley's, everyone left besides the Dino Ranger gang and Hunter's gang. Hunter looked at Eren and Eren just turned her head to the side. The two groups just watched this with a sad look, besides Amy who was scowling at the two. Hunter walked up to her when she looked up. Their eyes met but not for long as Eren rushed to Conner's side just so she wouldn't have to be so close to him.

"Hey Hayley, I think I'm going to go now. I feel kind of tired after today. I'll see you guys tomorrow and see you at home Tommy. Night guys!" Eren said as she rushed out of the café and drove off in her jeep.

"Well, that was…um…interesting." Kira said as the group watched their family member/friend/enemy (that's Amy) rush out of the cyber café.

"Yeah, well it is getting late." Tommy said.

"Yeah, well we'll see you all tomorrow." Hayley said.

The two groups said their good-byes to each other and left while Hayley locked the café up.

TBC…

Shout Outs…

CamFan4Ever

Jorgitosbabe


	6. Freedom Rains

After It All

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 6: Freedom Rains

Last Time:

After the show at Hayley's, everyone left besides the Dino Ranger gang and Hunter's gang. Hunter looked at Eren and Eren just turned her head to the side. The two groups just watched this with a sad look, besides Amy who was scowling at the two. Hunter walked up to her when she looked up. Their eyes met but not for long as Eren rushed to Conner's side just so she wouldn't have to be so close to him.

"Hey Hayley, I think I'm going to go now. I feel kind of tired after today. I'll see you guys tomorrow and see you at home Tommy. Night guys!" Eren said as she rushed out of the café and drove off in her jeep.

"Well, that was…um…interesting." Kira said as the group watched their family member/friend/enemy (that's Amy) rush out of the cyber café.

"Yeah, well it is getting late." Tommy said.

"Yeah, well we'll see you all tomorrow." Hayley said.

The two groups said their good-byes to each other and left while Hayley locked the café up.

Now

****

The Next Day

The next day, early that morning, Tommy e-mail Principal Randal letting her know that he had to go out of town because of an emergency that had happened with his uncle. When Tommy had called, Eren had already been up ready to go on her early morning training/exercise. She checked the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was only 3:45 A.M. She went up to Tommy and gave him a questioning look.

"Yo Tommy, what's up? Why are you leaving so early?" Eren asked him confused.

"Like I said earlier in my e-mail to Randal, my uncle had an accident. He's in Colorado right now, so I have to go. I'll be gone for a few days so do you and Hayley mind taking care of everything and making sure that the others don't get too use to me not being here?" Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, like that would happen, but sure. Anyways, how are you going to get to the airport?" Eren asked him.

"Airport Taxi" He said.

As he finished making breakfast, he ate his up and re-checked his stuff to make sure that he had everything. As Eren walked down the stairs in her sweat clothes, she heard Tommy call her. She met him at the front of the house and looked at him. He told her that he left her her breakfast on a plate in the microwave. She nodded as she went to get her belt bag so she could put her CD player in and a bottle of water. As she came down the stairs, while attaching her bottle to her belt bag, she saw Tommy already entering the airport taxi. She waved her good-bye and started on her morning jog around the their house near the museum and Reefside forest. While running, Eren was listening to Avril Lavigne's new song, My Happy Ending, thinking of her memories when she was in Blue Bay.

After about an hour of jogging around Reefside forest, she returned home and took off her belt bag, along with her head phones and CD player. She got out her pink Sketchers duffle bag and unzipped it. She got out her ruby towel and stuffed it in her bag. She refilled her pink water bottle with cold water and put it in her bag wrapped around her towel. She got out some hand wrap bandages that is used for punching and two clips so that she could keep it in tack.

Soon enough, Eren left the house and was again headed for Reefside forest. She went to a tree near the entrance of the Dino Rangers' HQ. Wrapped around one of the trees was more wrap on bandages but only this one was so she and Tommy could practice their martial arts. When she got there, she took out her bandages and started to wrap them around her hands. When she was done, she started to punch at the tree but only on the part that was wrapped.

Eren punched and kicked the tree's wrapped part with force. She was nearly done when she heard a twig break. She turned around with surprising speed and got ready in a fighting stance ready to fight if necessary. She stood up straight and relaxed seeing who the person that broke the twig was. It was only Hunter, the Ninja Rangers, and Amy. She walked over to her duffle bag and got out her water bottle and took a gulp of it while squirting some of it on her face to cool herself off. She put the bottle back in her bag and took out her towel.  
  
She turned around to face the group while wiping the sweat off her body. She noticed that they were all covered in sweat. She guessed that they were all probably out jogging or training. She removed her wraps as she saw them walk up to her. She put her bandages in her duffle bag and shouldered it. She turned around at the group again and started to talk.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a little far from your home?" Eren asked the group icily.

"We don't have to tell the likes of you!" Amy said with a bratty voice.

"Actually, you do have to tell me because this is private property. From her all the way to Valencia Drive is private property." Eren back fired at Amy.

"Then why are you here if this is private property, Matthews." Amy glared at her thinking that she won this little battle.

"One, I live in this area and two, I live with the one who ones this property so this also belongs to me because if the owner dies, this property, meaning the one your all trespassing on will go to me." Eren said coldly.

The group looked at her and then heard Amy laugh cruelly. They turned to her with questioning eyes except for one. One pair wasn't looking on with question but pure hatred.

"Why are you laughing, Johnson." She asked her rudely.

"I'm laughing because doesn't this land also go to your sisters? And since I bet it does, then that means we really aren't trespassing." Amy said laughing rudely again.

This time it was Eren's turn to laugh. Her eyes were shinning with no laughter or happiness but hatred. She rudely and coldly said to her with ice in her voice something that shut her up.

"Actually, the property will only belong to me, Eren Matthews." She glared at the group before shouting at them. "It's early and I don't want to have to call the cops. Now, GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

With that, she watched them leave and soon enough, stomped her way back home. Once she got home, she took out her stuff from her duffle bag. She washed her bottle and refilled it with water again as she put it in the fridge as she started to heat up her breakfast. She dumped her damp towel in her hamper in her bathroom as she returned her bandages in the medical cupboard in the bathroom. She got out her cargo pants and a pink t-shirt that said Space Rangers in ruby (just so you know, I got this idea from a TV show but I don't want to say it).

She went back to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she got dressed, she put on her black Sketchers and headed down to the kitchen. She walked down to find her breakfast done heating up so she ate the food that Tommy left for her. Once she washed the dishes and brushed her teeth, she left the house, but locking it just for precaution and drove to school in her jeep.

**__**

At School

By the time she got to school, it was already 6:58. She just got to school in time to talk to her friends. As she got to the school parking lot, she parked her jeep next to Conner's car like she did everyday at the same parking lot near the school's front yard and soccer field. As she got out, she was greeted by her Conner, Ethan and a couple making out, also known as Kira and Trent. She rolled her eyes at the couple and got out of the jeep. She had Conner and Ethan help her put up the cover to her jeep (I'm talking about that thing that you put on the jeep so that it keeps out the rain and stuff so that its like a regular car) since it looked like it was going to rain.

The group went to their lockers and met outside again to talk. When they were seated, Eren told the group about what had happened this morning and about Tommy leaving for awhile. The group nodded and started to talk about anything until the bell rang. The group of friends got up from the table and started off to class. The group passed by the Blue Bay group (I'm going to call the Ninja Rangers and Amy the Blue Bay group because I'm getting tired of calling them the Ninja group and Amy) but ignored them. Once inside the class, everything acted normally except for the fact that Eren had asked Conner to switch seats with her.

**__**

After School at Hayley's Cyber Café

Eren and Trent arrived ahead of their friends at Hayley's since they had work that day. Eren had started to work at the café after she got to know the group and was glad to be able to work at such a cool hang out. The only reason why she and Trent had arrived early was because Conner had soccer practice, Ethan had computer club and Kira had to buy some groceries for her mom. Eren was suppose to be at cheerleading practice that day but had skipped out since she couldn't get out of work that day.

Eren and Trent were on break when their friends arrived. While the group talked, Eren borrowed a lap top from Hayley and typed down her after school activities. She remembered all the clubs and groups that she had joined a few days after she came to Reefside. She then remembered the reason why she borrowed the LT.__

Eren's Afternoon Schedule

****

Monday

Cheerleading Practice3:30-4:30 P.M.

Job at Hayley's Cyber Café 4:35-6:00 P.M.

Homework6:45-7:00 P.M.

****

Tuesday

__

Chess Club3:30-4:00 P.M.

Job at Hayley's Cyber Café4:30-6:00 P.M.

Homework6:30-7:00 P.M.

****

Wednesday

Dance Club3:25-4:00 P.M.

Choir4:05-4:50 P.M.

Homework5:00-5:35 P.M.

Surfing at Reefside Beach5:45:-6:50 P.M.

****

Thursday (Early Day Out)

Band/Orchestra3:20-4:00 P.M.

Computer Club4:20-5:20 P.M.

Job at Hayley's Cyber Café5:45-7:20 P.M.

Homework7:50-8:20 P.M.

****

Friday (Early Day Out)

Volleyball Practice3:00-4:50 P.M.

Job at Hayley's Cyber Café5:00-6:00 P.M.

Homework6:30-7:20 P.M

****

Saturday

Training8:00-10:00 A.M.

Motocross Riding12:00-1:00 P.M.

Soccer Practice with Conner2:00-3:00 P.M.

Drill Team Practice5:30-6:00 P.M.

****

Sunday

FREE DAY!! -

After Eren typed her schedule in, she printed it out and put it in her binder. She knew that this wouldn't work out the way she planned so she didn't save it. She knew that somehow Mesagog would ruin her perfect afternoons. She sighed and laughed at herself thinking about what she just did. She returned the LT to Hayley and went back to work. After hers and Trent's shifts were up, Eren sat next to Conner on the couch while Trent went over to Kira.

**__**

Eren was finally smiling a true smile and Conner saw this. He smiled too but then remembered about what he and the others saw in Eren's memory. He looked across the room and saw the Blue Bay gang talking to one another. He glared at Hunter who turned to face him since he sensed someone glaring daggers at him.

**__**

With Hunter

Hunter thought that it was Eren since it was usually her who glared at him but this time he was wrong. The one who was glaring at him was the soccer team's captain, Conner McKnight. He was wondering why that Conner boy was glaring at him. He then looked at Eren who was actually smiling a true smile since he came to Reefside. Hunter gave a small smile at her direction until he saw her look at him. He saw her smile fade away and was replaced with a glare and a frown. He turned back to his friends and thought to himself.

-Did I really do the right thing in breaking up with her?-

**__**

With the Dinos

Eren turned from Hunter as soon as she saw him turn back to his group. She stood up and said that she would go since she wanted to surfing for awhile. Conner stood up with her saying that Eren promised him a lesson, which she did. Conner drove home while Eren went home to change into her swim wear and get her board.

**__**

With Conner and Eren

When Conner was done, he left his house to pick Eren up. He saw her come out with a pink duffle bag and one surfboard. When he parked his car in front of the house, he helped Eren by helping her strap the board to the his car's roof. Once they were done, Conner drove to the beach which was luckily not full. Eren showed Conner the basics on how to get on the board and on a surf. She than showed him and then pulled him into the water. She helped him get on the board and let him try surfing on his own on the small waves. She was clapping and hooting as he successfully caught a wave. After a few more tries, Eren went up to a board shack so she could rent a board for Conner. She paid for the rented board and ran out to Conner.

She had borrowed a long board like hers, only it was red with soccer designs. Eren's long board was kind of like Tori's only more personalized. Eren's board was made by Roxy and that there was pink and ruby flame designs as well as Roxy's trade mark and Hawaiian flowers. After a few hours of surfing, Eren returned the board and watched as Conner suffered one last time. As he came back to the shore, a bunch of Tyrannodrones appeared out of no where. The two got ready to fight and attacked when the Tyrannodrones circled them. Together the two fought but got tired quickly so they morphed/

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Pink Lightning, Dino Up!"

"Ha!" the two of them said together.

TBC…

Shout Outs to the two best reviewers I have.

Thank you CamFan4Ever and Jorgitosbabe! The only way I can thank you right now is to make you apart of my story. If you can give me a name that you want to be called in my story, I would like to use it. This is my way of saying thank you and for always reading. I know others read my story but just don't review but that's ok with me. I'm just glad people like you are reading. So since the two of you are my most loyal fans, I would like to add you as one of my characters. Thanks a bunch, you two!!


	7. A New Couple?

After It All

By: PinkFireNinja

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 7: A New Couple?

Last Time:

She had borrowed a long board like hers, only it was red with soccer designs. Eren's long board was kind of like Tori's only more personalized. Eren's board was made by Roxy and that there was pink and ruby flame designs as well as Roxy's trade mark and Hawaiian flowers. After a few hours of surfing, Eren returned the board and watched as Conner suffered one last time. As he came back to the shore, a bunch of Tyrannodrones appeared out of no where. The two got ready to fight and attacked when the Tyrannodrones circled them. Together the two fought but got tired quickly so they morphed/

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Pink Lightning, Dino Up!"

"Ha!" the two of them said together.

Now

Once the two Dino rangers had transformed, the two began to battle. Unknown to them, was that someone had just arrived to watch them fighting but luckily not see them transform. It was Hunter. He wanted to talk to Eren while she was alone. He saw a battle at the beach and was about to call his friends but remembered that he and the others no longer held the Ninja ranger morphers. So he took out the next best thing, his crimson thunder designed cell phone out and called his friends. He told them what was going on and hung up. He jumped from his hiding place and went to help the two rangers. Conner saw Hunter and thought that he was crazy for helping them since he forgot what Tommy had told the group before.

Eren saw Hunter and feared that he would get hurt since he no longer had his ranger powers. She ran to his side and laid his head on her lap when he was struck down by a strong blow from a Tyrannodrone while Conner protected them.

Hunter opened his eyes and found his head on the Pink Dino Ranger's lap and looked at her with question. He moved away from her and the two stood up. The next thing was that the rangers and the ex-Ninja rangers, along with Marah, were appearing to help the others out. Together, the group worked together. The girls all gathered together and fought together against the Tyrannodrones. The guys all worked together to battle against the Triptoids appeared. Working together, the rangers, ex and new, and Marah had defeated them quickly.

"Thanks for the help, Marah, Ninjas." Eren said, trying to hide her identity even though she knew her sisters already knew which color she was.

"No prob, _EREN_" Lex said, saying Eren in a more different way so that she let her know that she didn't have to hide.

Looking around, the Dino rangers de-morphed with four rangers looking very surprised and one grinning. She looked at her friends and rolled her eyes. Eren snapped her fingers in front of their faces as if to try and wake them up. Kira was the first to come back and realize who these people were. Next was Ethan and Trent, closely followed by Conner.

"So Eren, they really are who they are, huh?" Kira asked trying to keep as much down as she could.

Eren just nodded. Conner then excused him and Eren from the group to talk to her quickly. No one really took much of it since they knew that the two had planes for soccer practice together and that they were friends. That's what the Dino Rangers thought though but the ninjas (also Marah since she was an evil space ninja) knew another reason. They knew that Eren would be true to her promise to Hunter and also knew that she loved him deeply to move on so quickly. The only one who didn't take it easy was Hunter because, for some reason he felt jealous.

-Why should I be jealous? It's not like we are together anymore and don't I love her like a sister now?- Hunter asked himself in confusion.

When Conner and Eren returned, Eren looked a little flustered and Conner was smiling brightly. The group departed when Eren said that she had something to do and was about to leave when Kira asked if she could drop her off at Hayley's since she had a band rehearsal. The two girls left the group but the two groups stayed a little longer.

"Look, we don't know much about Eren's previous life when she was a ranger with you guys except that she was happy until she met you" Conner said a little snappish towards the ninjas but mostly to Hunter.

"Cool it Conner. We don't want to start something." Ethan said.

"Yeah. What would Dr. O say or Hayley or even Eren if anyone of them found out that you were fighting with them? I know Dr. O would surely get a little angry and Hayley maybe but Eren…" Trent said trailing off.

"Fine, lets go. I don't need to prove myself to them." Conner said, a little pissed off at the group but again, mostly at Hunter.

The three left for Hayley's Cyber Café since they knew that they could have some time to themselves since Hayley closed the café early. The ninjas were speechless at what just happened and was a little dumb founded at what just happened. The group shook it off and left for Amy's house that the group were staying at until the end of the school year. At least now they knew what the strange power than Sensei had sent them to investigate was. Cam made sure to contact his father and Cyber twin to let them know what was going on here at Reefside.

**__**

The Next Day

The next day was a peaceful Sunday, which for Eren, was a lucky day since it was a her free day (read the last chapter if you don't understand what I mean). Eren had dressed in a black and white long-sleeve that had the letter "S" on the front and the word "Sassy" on the back with her pink jeans. She was trying the normal look that day since she was going to go out with Conner that day.

She was suppose to meet him at Hayley's so that the two could get something to drink and then head off for the movies and to tell their friends that they are going to start dating. Hopefully, the two wished for no problems in their relationship. And once Eren got to Hayley's, since she walked, well, more like streaked there with her ninja powers, she entered to find Conner talking to Trent at the counter. She walked stealthily behind him and hugged him from behind, surprising Trent and their friends that just arrived. Eren explained to the group and left with Conner after they had their drink and talk with their friends.

Eren followed Conner to his car and was surprised when he opened the door for her. She blushed, smiled and thanked him for his gentleman gesture. The two left for the movies and arrived at Reefside Cinema in no time. Conner and Eren looked at the movie selection but were surprise to see Amy and Hunter arrive.

"Hunter, Amy. What are you doing here?" Eren asked in a monotone voice.

"Were here to see a movie, and you?" Hunter asked looking at her.

"Same" Conner answered.

Then out of no where, from the mouth of the big idiot Amy (lol…I couldn't resist but I'm sorry for anyone that are named Amy. I have nothing against you), she asked, "Why don't we watch a movie all together?"

The couple and Hunter couldn't say anything since they didn't want to start a commotion. The group decided to watch The Bourne Supremacy. The two males of the group paid for the tickets and returned to their dates and entered the cinema. When the two couples entered, they searched for seats. Once they found seats, the guys told the girls that they would go and buy some snacks. (Just so you know, they are seated like this: Conner (aisle seat), Eren, Hunter and Amy)

After the movie, Eren told Conner that she was going to do something for awhile so that he could leave now. Conner kept on persisting to take her to where she wanted to go but finally she got him to leave. But without giving him a good-bye/good-night kiss on the cheek which they did right in front of Hunter and Amy. Amy was happy that Eren moved on so that Hunter could be all hers but Hunter was seething with jealousy. Eren left the group a minute before Conner who was followed by Amy and Hunter. Hunter wanted to follow her but with Amy, he couldn't just leave her, so he stayed with her with his mind set on Eren.

-Didn't I make the right choice of breaking up with Eren?- Hunter thought now having second opinions.

TBC…

Hey there people! I'm so sorry for the super late update, it's just my family and I are super busy right now. And where do you think Eren is going and what was up with Conner taking Eren aside to talk to her? Was he just asking her out on a date or what? Read the next chapter to find out. Oh yeah, I'm not going to update the next chapter so soon because I'm going to Vegas for four days because my house is going to be Tented, as in the Termite men are going to come here and kill the termites! But please review and here are my shout outs and my thank you's!

CamFan4Ever and Jorgitosbabe-thank you for reviewing my story since my first chapter. You two have been my inspiration! But now that I know what your character names are, I just want to ask, what gender that you want your character to be. I'm a little dense at times and even if it does state the obvious that you want to be girl or boy, than let me tell you now, I will not catch onto it but if you could tell me, that would be great. I know that it is weird for me to ask after all, I make these stories yet I can't figure out what gender's you want to be, but that's how I am, great in writing, bad at everything else…lol…but thank you again.

Jenny- I would like to thank you for reviewing my story. You're the first new reviewer that I've had in awhile and I'm glad others are starting to review my stories now also. I'd also like to thank you for the review that you gave me. It was so touching and I understand when you thought "Dino Up" was a funny saying but I wanted Eren's saying to be a mixture of both the ranger sayings. If you read my first story, her and her sisters' hand movements are described, or as best as I could describe it, like the Storm and Thunder Rangers. Don't ask why not the Samurai ranger but I forgot what his hand movement was so…yeah. But thank you for reviewing.

Note:

Also, to everyone else, I would like everyone to know that I do like to add reviewers as some of the characters in my story, either being good or evil, but usually good. CamFan4Ever and Jorgitosbabe, they are going to be apart of my story because they reviewed for every chapter I've made and have been so loyal to me. I would just like to say that I will ask people for a character name after a specific amount of reviews that I receive from you. And before I forget, this is just so you know, I don't care much for long reviews so its ok if it just says: update soon or great chapter! Please update soon!

And just so that no one forgets, I also like getting advice or any ideas. I usually use one monster for the whole story but I would like to get suggestions on monster names and descriptions as well as their attacks. Just so you also know, I leave little ways for people to review if they don't want to give me short reviews, for example, I would leave an author's note asking if anyone for a name or something. I would usually do that if I have no idea at all. But I'm just satisfied if you only read and not review, as long as I know people like my story, I'll be satisfied. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Important Note

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Author's Note

411:

I am now going to change my character Amy Johnson to someone else in the rest of the chapters because I just realized who has the same name as my mean, too preppy character, Amy Jo Johnson, the original pink ranger. So as for the rest of the story her name is Rachel Johnson. Also, I might not be writing any more chapters for awhile since school is starting and I still haven't packed my things. I do have a chapter that I am currently working on but it is not done yet. I am hoping and praying to God that I will be done this weekend.

Reason why I am PinkAzn now:

The reason I am no longer PinkFireNinja is because for some reason, my other account got deleted. May be because this one person flamed my friend and reported me even though I was not the one that made the story for Chobits. It was a lemon and I only said my friend could use my account to post it. I never actually read it because I am not really a lemon fan. So I think the person or persons, that flamed my friend reported my PinkFireNinja account. I don't think they had a right to report me since I wasn't the one to write the story so I'm a little mad right now at them but don't worry, I will have chapters up soon.


	9. Cat

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update! Also I am now PinkAzn, look at the end of the chapter to find out why.

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 8: Cat

Last Time:

After the movie, Eren told Conner that she was going to do something for awhile so that he could leave now. Conner kept on persisting to take her to where she wanted to go but finally she got him to leave. But without giving him a good-bye/good-night kiss on the cheek which they did right in front of Hunter and Amy. Amy was happy that Eren moved on so that Hunter could be all hers but Hunter was seething with jealousy. Eren left the group a minute before Conner who was followed by Amy and Hunter. Hunter wanted to follow her but with Amy, he couldn't just leave her, so he stayed with her with his mind set on Eren.

-Didn't I make the right choice of breaking up with Eren?- Hunter thought now having second opinions.

Now

**__**

At Reefside High

Eren was sitting with the other rangers at their usual meeting place talking until Tommy came and interrupted their discussion to talk to Eren. Eren looked at Tommy with a what's-wrong-? look. He didn't answer her but motioned for her to follow him. She sighed and followed him. Once out of the others' ear shots, Eren started to ask questions.

"What's up, Tom?"

"It's nothing really important. May be I shouldn't have come to ask you. Just go back to whatever you were doing." Tommy said.

"I know that this isn't nothing if you don't want to talk about it, Thomas." Eren said a little annoyed since she used his full name.

"Alright. Alright, just don't use my full name." He said with a little cringe of annoyance.

Eren smiled proudly at herself but went serious again as she gave Tommy her I'm-annoyed-you-better-start-talking-or-else look. He gulped and started to fidget.

"Ok, here's what's up. Cat is coming from Australia and I don't know what to get her."

"Really? Cat's coming?! That's great. You two have been dating and doing that long distance relationship for like forever! I can't wait to see her again. Ok, when is she coming?" Eren asked all excited.

"I think she's coming this Sunday." Tommy said.  
  
"Alright, that gives us enough time to shop for a present." Eren said with a smile on her face. "We go shopping Saturday. I think I know the perfect gift to get. I saw it while Conner and I were out on that date last week."

"Alright, thanks Er." Tommy said while giving her a quick hug.

"No prob, Tom." Eren said.

Eren went back to her table and told them what was up. They all smiled as she told them the story of Tommy Oliver and Catherine Hillard and how they fell in love. Just as she finished her story, they all smiled and left the group to get to class.

**__**

Saturday at Reefside Mall

That Saturday, Tommy took Eren to Reefside Mall to look for the perfect gift to give to their old friend. Eren dragged Tommy to an antique store. She showed him all the cat designs that they had. She wanted Tommy to get the perfect gift but he said he didn't find anything that he liked that would be good enough for her. But unlike him, Eren saw a great gift that **_she_** could give to her. She went up to the cash register and paid for a cat designed mini-lamp. It was designed with a cat that was chasing a ball of yarn and was the cutest shade of baby pink and pure white. She had the mini-lamp gift wrapped and put into a box and bag. After she got her gift, Eren and Tommy left the small antique shop and left for another.

After the two went through almost all the shops at the mall, Tommy was about to give up until he found the gift. He went into a store called Kitty Baby (does not exist except in my mind) with Eren following at his heels. He went to the register and asked the lady if he could take a closer look at the gift he saw in the window. Once the lady was back, she handed him a beautiful locket.

The locket was designed as a cat that was made up of pure gold. It was painted with pink designs and had a watch on its belly. If the tail was pushed down, the body would spring up to show a place for two pictures. The locket in other words was gorgeous. He asked the lady how much the locket was and she answered by saying that it was only twenty-two dollars. He paid for the delicate piece of jewelry and hand it wrapped up. The lady smiled and handed him the gift and asked him a question.

"Sir, who are you giving this gift to?"

"To my long time girlfriend." He answered.

"Well, she must be a lucky girl." The lady said.  
  
Eren was watching this with amusement as another woman came out of the back of the shop. Eren took note of the two ladies. The lady at that was talking to Tommy had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes that was behind gold rimmed glasses. The lady that just came out of the back of the shop had long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Eren walked up to the three and looked at them.

"Excuse me miss, but I wanted to ask, have you ever been to Turtle Cove before?" Eren asked the two women.

"Why yes. We lived there until, I believe, last year." The woman at the counter said.

"I thought I recognized you. I'm Eren Matthews, Alyssa's friend." Eren said.

"So your Eren. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Dannie and just so you know, Alyssa always talked about you, your sisters, and her friends." Dannie said.

"Yes, she always said how wonderful her friends were. By the way, I'm Tyler." The blond said.

The three girls talked for a short time until Tommy said that they had to go. Eren and Tommy said their good-byes while inviting them to Hayley's on Friday for talent night. Eren and Tommy left and headed to Tommy's jeep but were stopped when a bunch of Tyrannodrones and Elsa appeared out of no where.

"What do you want now?!" Eren asked a little annoyed that they came during her shopping day.

"We want nothing but you girl!" Elsa said to Eren.

The drones attacked Eren and Tommy. Eren threw her's and Tommy's gifts gently into the jeep so that it wouldn't be damaged by the enemy. They charged at the drones and started to fight. Eren and Tommy combined their attacks as if they were fighting Dark Scepter's forces. The two were tiring quickly since they were moving around a lot that day. As they were brought to their knees, a blonde figure in pink and white appeared and helped them. Eren and Tommy couldn't see the face of their savior but knew it was a female since they could see a petite figure and mid-back length hair.

When Elsa and her drones ran away like cowards, their savior turned around and they came face to face with someone from their past.

"CAT?!" Tommy and Eren asked in shock.

Shout Outs:  
  
Thanks for reviewing while I was still PinkFireNinja!

CamFan4Ever

Jorgitosbabe

Aneesha 1119999

Reminder

CamFan4Ever Dannie

Jorgitosbabe Tyler


	10. Reunion and Truths, Together at Last

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update! Also I am now PinkAzn, look at the end of the chapter to find out why.

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 9: Reunion and Truths, Together at Last

Last Time:

The three girls talked for a short time until Tommy said that they had to go. Eren and Tommy said their good-byes while inviting them to Hayley's on Friday for talent night. Eren and Tommy left and headed to Tommy's jeep but were stopped when a bunch of Tyrannodrones and Elsa appeared out of no where."What do you want now?!" Eren asked a little annoyed that they came during her shopping day.

"We want nothing but you girl!" Elsa said to Eren.

The drones attacked Eren and Tommy. Eren threw her's and Tommy's gifts gently into the jeep so that it wouldn't be damaged by the enemy. They charged at the drones and started to fight. Eren and Tommy combined their attacks as if they were fighting Dark Scepter's forces. The two were tiring quickly since they were moving around a lot that day. As they were brought to their knees, a blonde figure in pink and white appeared and helped them. Eren and Tommy couldn't see the face of their savior but knew it was a female since they could see a petite figure and mid-back length hair. When Elsa and her drones ran away like cowards, their savior turned around and they came face to face with someone from their past.

"CAT?!" Tommy and Eren asked in shock.

Now

Standing in front of the two rangers stood a young female in a baby pink t-shirt with a little white flower near the collar, stretch blue hip huggers jeans and a white head band on her blond hair. She had a soft smile and held out both her hands for Eren and Tommy to take. The two took it and looked the new comer over. Standing in front of them stood the second ever Pink Ranger and Tommy's second love interest, Catherine Hillard. After helping the fallen rangers, she walked over to her forgotten duffel bag and picked it up. Turning around, she spoke to them.

"It's been awhile Tommy." Cat said as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

Cat released Tommy and looked at Eren. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she knew her from somewhere. Then she was hugged by the "mysterious girl" who smiled as she was released from her grip.

"Cat? Don't you remember me? It's me, Eren Matthews!" Eren exclaimed as it dawned on Cat who squealed and enveloped the girl in hugs and gushed out words that sounded like, "your so cute!" or "you've grown to become so beautiful!".

After releasing her, Eren looked a little ruffled up but knew it wasn't over since she saw the blond smiling like a maniac. Eren gave a scared look as she helped Cat put her stuff into Tommy's black jeep. As the three left the shopping mall, Eren started to ask the former Pink Ranger questions.

"So Cat, from what I heard, you've been doing good lately. So why are you coming to our little city of Reefside?" Eren started.

"Yeah, I have but I missed Tommy and I knew if I'm around him, then well, I guess I thought I would be around some action." Cat said with a little nervous laugh.

"Well, I can't say you aren't wrong. Tommy brought us some new enemies. Right Tom?" Eren asked looking at Tommy with an accusing look.

Cat started to laugh at that and smiled. "I guess I won't be bored here now will I?"

The group laughed at that comment. There was a short silence until Eren broke it with another one of her questions.

"So Kitty Cat, why are you a day early?" Eren asked Cat, calling her by her old nick name that she made up when she found out that Cat could turn into a cat when she was evil.

"I wanted to surprise Tommy so I told him I would be arriving a day later." Cat stated.

"Wow, great minds must think alike! I did the same thing to him!" Eren exclaimed.

Through out the ride back, Eren kept asking Cat questions and found some interesting facts. She found out that Cat would be opening her own dance studio here in Reefside and that it was open to all ages. Eren even decided to join her advance classes, after all, Eren did get classes from Cat when they still lived in Angel Grove. As the group stopped at their home, Eren found out that Cat would be staying in the room next to Tommy's so she helped bring her stuff up to the pretty pink and white room. After the group was done, Eren and Tommy gave their gifts to Cat, who of course, ripped the gift wrappers open. She was excited to see what she had gotten.

Eren would have stayed longer if she hadn't of forgotten that she was suppose to watch a movie with Conner and the other rangers, as well as the ex-rangers. Eren gave Tommy a hug and Cat a quick kiss on the cheek and ran, well more like streaked, to the Cinema to wait for her friends and her new "boyfriend". Soon enough, they all arrived with an unwanted guess, Hunter. Hunter, thankful that the group would let him come along, he offered to pay for everything that they wanted. As soon as they were inside, everyone was seated to watch the new Ella Enchanted movie (ha ha ha ha. I just finished watching it and oh my gosh! Prince Char is cute. ;…I feel so embarrassed).

When the movie was over, Conner took Eren and Hunter to the side when everyone else had gone. Conner thought it was time for Eren to face Hunter. And boy was he right, he loved Eren for sure, but knowing that she could only love Hunter made him realize that they were meant for each other. Even though Conner was dense, he could see that Hunter still deeply loved Eren, even though he was with that Rachael girl.

"Hunter, Eren, I think it's time that you two talked." Conner said sternly which surprised Eren greatly.

"What do you mean, Conner?" Eren asked, still a little surprised.

"Yeah dude, what's up with you?" Hunter asked.

"I think you both know what I mean. The two of you need to get your feelings sorted out. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of this all. Eren, I think you should tell him. I got to go, I'm suppose to meet Eric in a few minutes." Conner said leaving the two behind to get to his car.

**__**

With Eren and Hunter

Eren and Hunter were silent for a few minutes in an awkward silence. After a few more minutes, Hunter broke the silence.

"What did he mean tell me? Tell me what?" Hunter asked.

"It…it's nothing." Eren stuttered as she turned away from him.

"Eren, I know your lying. You always stutter when you didn't want to tell me something." Hunter said.

"Fine, I'll tell you, just stop." Eren said a little irritated.

Hunter grinned at winning their little arguments. He remembered how they would always have their little arguments and would laugh about it when they were done. He was brought back from his memories as she started her explanation.

"Hunter, remember that day when Conner took me to the side line after the battle? Well the reason was that he wanted to ask me if I wanted to go out on a date with him. But keeping true to our promise, I declined. He was a little heart broken but he then had an idea to help me in trying to move on. I remember what he said too. 'Eren, if you really do love Hunter, then I want to help you see if he still has feelings for you.'" Eren started as she ended with trying to copy Conner's voice. "Well, before we returned to you guys, he and I made a deal to see if you still had feelings for me and I don't know, I was being way to hopeful. Conner was really great in helping me out. He was such a good actor too that it's hard to believe that he is the king of all jocks."  
  
The two laughed as Eren finished her explanation. Hunter was smiling. He thought what she said over and decided, how about give it another try, may be it will work out better this time. He smiled at her and then spoke while taking her hands in his.

"Eren, I think I still do have feelings for you. How about we give it another go?"

Eren smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she remembered that he was still with Rachael. She voiced out her thoughts and Hunter told her that he would take care of everything. The two left and went to Hayley's Cyber Café since Eren's shift was suppose to start soon.

****

At Hayley's Cyber Café

When the two entered the café, they found their friends sitting all together. Hunter went over to them as Eren went behind the counter of the café's bar. When Hunter saw Rachael, he asked if the two of them could be excused. The couple went outside where Hunter started to talk.

"Rach, I love you and all but…" Hunter started but was interrupted by Rachael herself.

"But you love Eren. Yeah, yeah, I already figured that out. Go, be with her. I know for a fact that we aren't meant for each other, we're too different." she said, being sincere for once.

The two walked back into the café where they, including Eren, Trent, Hayley, Cat and Tommy, were waiting for them. Once they were back, Eren and Hunter told their friends the new news. Conner new the news already but was still happy to know that they were finally happy.

Shout Outs:

CamFan4Ever- Glade you liked my chapters. Don't worry, you aren't finished yet. Your still coming back.

Jorgitosbabe- So much enthusiasm! I'm glad you like the way I made your character. I just didn't want all my characters having the same hair color. Just look at the Matthew sisters.

Hope you both like this chapter!

I'm sorry for the late update, it's just school started and I've been busy lately with school. And now it's even worse since I got sick. I have a cold now and it's making me tired. But also because there is that special cross over with Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder this Sunday, I have a special chapter in this story, with the Ninja Storm characters, along with Eren's sisters. And I hope all Eren/Hunter fans like that they're back together. Oh and don't worry, Conner won't be alone without a girlfriend, there is only one character, and I hope you all know who it is, that will be alone and miserable because I'm mean. No offense to anyone with that name if you know who I'm talking about! I'm starting on the new chapter so I'm hoping to have it done by this Saturday. Just so you know, it won't be so long. Ok, see you soon!


	11. NO! HE’S BACK Part 1

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update! Also I am now PinkAzn, look at the end of the chapter to find out why.

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 10: NO! HE'S BACK!-Part 1

Last Time:

"Rach, I love you and all but…" Hunter started but was interrupted by Rachael herself.

"But you love Eren. Yeah, yeah, I already figured that out. Go, be with her. I know for a fact that we aren't meant for each other, we're too different." she said, being sincere for once.

The two walked back into the café where they, including Eren, Trent, Hayley, Cat and Tommy, were waiting for them. Once they were back, Eren and Hunter told their friends the new news. Conner new the news already but was still happy to know that they were finally happy.

Now

**__**

Later that Day

The group of rangers, old rangers, and friends had already left the café besides Eren since she said she wanted to look something up so she said she would lock up for Hayley. Eren was looking up a personal file that she had made while she was younger with Alpha 05's help. She had kept it a secret from everyone besides all the Alphas and from Zordon. She was adding the new information that she had gotten from the past few years since now was the only time she could up load everything. As soon as everything was done, she checked the newest info that she got from Billy and Dalcia (how do you spell her name? Please tell me!! It would be very helpful). She sent them a message saying that she received it and that she and the others would check it out.

As soon as she was done, she locked up the café. While she was doing this, Shane, Tori and Dustin had left to go back to Blue Bay Harbor to check up on the Wind Ninja Academy. They had promised to be back or at least tried to be back around nine that evening or earlier if they could. As the hours went by, everything in Reefside was quiet, too quiet, which was very odd.

**__**

The Next Day

The next day, the three Ninja Rangers still hadn't returned. This worried everyone greatly. Eren, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Lex and Jo all tried to contact them but it seemed that they couldn't contact them. Hunter said that he had to go check out the Thunder Ninja Academy for awhile and would check out what happened to the others on his way back but Eren wouldn't hear of it. She said that she would go with him, just as a precaution while Blake had to go practice for Factory Blue. The others agreed to it and Eren and Hunter drove off to Marina Bay (I'm going to call the name of where the Thunder Ninja Academy is and where Hunter and Blake grew up).

Once the two got to Marina Bay, Hunter told Eren where to go to get to the Thunder Academy. After a few minutes, Eren and Hunter reach the Marina Bay forest also known as Thunder Forest since that was the place where most thunder from thunder storms hit. Eren was impressed. After she parked her jeep in a secluded area, she and Hunter got out of the jeep. She grabbed a pink Timberland sports bag and followed Hunter to a lake where it met with the side of a mountain. Just like with the Wind Ninja Academy's entrance, she and Hunter walked on top of the water but instead of going threw a waterfall, they went threw the mountain side.

**_  
  
Inside Thunder Ninja Academy_**

As soon as they entered, a group of ninja trainees surrounded them. Once seeing their sensei, they backed away but was cautious around Eren. Hunter took her hand and led her to his room so he could get some things. While Hunter was getting the needed items, Eren noticed the time and noticed that it was already late. She told Hunter and they contacted the others letting them know that they would be returning tomorrow since it was late already.  
  
**_That Night_**

During dinner at the Academy, Eren could feel every Thunder Ninja students and Sensei looking at her since she was eating with the most popular sensei and one of the most crushed on person there in the school. Eren couldn't take the staring and stopped eating. Hunter noticed this and stopped also to talk to her.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"They keep staring at me as if I'm going to do something to you and expose the academy." Eren said, a little uncomfortable by the stares.

"Er (again, for those who didn't read my first story or just forgot, Er is Eren's nickname is pronounced like air), come on, don't think like that." Hunter comforted her as he rubbed her back while taking her hands with his free hand.

Eren smiled and looked up at the students to see that almost all of the female students were glaring at her. She looked back at Hunter, smiled and looked down. Hunter didn't like the way she was acting, he didn't like the fact that she felt so out of place. He took a quick glance at the students and found that most of the female students WERE in fact glaring at her. She stood up and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to go back to your room Hunt. I don't feel like eating any more."

"Come on, I'll take you back." Hunter said as he was about to stand until she stopped him.  
  
"No, don't, I don't want to spoil everything for you." She said as she gave him a quick kiss and left the hall with every female student following her with their glare.

Hunter felt bad for her and stood up and looked at all the students. As he did, he started to speak.

"I don't understand why any of you don't trust her but if you don't trust my girlfriend, than that means you don't trust me either. She was and still is a Power Ranger. She's out there every day protecting the world like when I was a Ranger. I brought her here because I, no we, we thought that it would be safer if no one from our group went any were alone. I know that we could all protect the Earth, but none of you are as experienced with fighting as she is. She's been a Ranger since the very first Rangers of Earth were still Rangers. Now you don't have to worry about her because tomorrow, she and I will be leaving. Good night to all of you and think about what I said." Hunter said to the students and told the cook to bring up some soup and tea for him and Eren to his room.**__**

In Hunter's Room

Eren was already there and was changed, but not in in her PJ but in a pink spaghetti strap top, black sweat pants and pink and white running shoes (I have those exact clothes, but I'm not going to say what kind it is so that you can imagine whatever you want there). She tied her hair in a high pony tale, got her rose pink jacket and left Hunter's room. As soon as she turned the corner and exited the Ninja Dorm Rooms, Hunter came through the doors, panting. He looked around and just found the clothes that you were wearing earlier. He closed the door and called out for her.

"Eren?!"

Nothing. He got no answer and started to worry. He ran out of the room and out of the building. Just as he did, Eren went through the passageway of the Thunder Ninja Academy. You looked around and found a good spot that was covered but had enough light from the moon and space that she could train. She started to meditate for an hour and after she started to practice her ninja and martial arts, well she practiced all of her fighting styles. It was getting late and Hunter still hadn't found Eren and then he had an idea.

He left the academy and went into the forest. He searched around there until he heard some noise. Hunter went over and found Eren practicing her Ninjettii powers. He was amazed and hypnotized by her moves that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing until he stepped on a twig causing it to break, loudly might I add, and Eren to stop her training. She turned around and found Hunter there. She was really surprised but went up to him. He snapped out of it and the two of them just smiled at each other. He lead her back to his room and she showered and changed into her PJ, a dark red t-shirt and Hunter's boxers since she forgot her clothes at home. Eren smiled and hopped into the bed next to Hunter. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and got under the blankets with his arms draped around her waist.

(Don't worry, nothing happened so stop thinking perverted you pervs!!! LOL, just kidding.)

**__**

The Next Day

The next day, Eren and Hunter were already on their way to Blue Bay Harbor. When they got there, they headed to Storm Chargers and greeted Kelly. After their exchange of good-byes, they headed off to the Wind Ninja Academy. Once there, they entered but the sight they saw was something that they had hoped not to see. The school had been trashed and they just couldn't believe what they saw. They found that no student was left at the school and that their friends where gone too. Eren called the others but got no response. This worried the others. They left the academy and drove as fast as they could to Reefside.

TBC…

Ok, I'm sorry it took me to update. And I'm sorry that I didn't post this on the appointed date but my parents took me to Las Vegas for the weekend and I didn't get to finish writing it because of a little problem I had. So I'm so sorry about the late update. LOL!! I rhymed, how funny but any how, here are my shout outs!!

Of course to my two big fans,

CamFan4Ever and Jorgitosbabe! Thank you for reviewing again!

And to all those who read my fan fiction but, even if you didn't review, thank you still!


	12. NO! HE’S BACK Part 2

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update! Also I am now PinkAzn, look at the end of the chapter to find out why.

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 11: NO! HE'S BACK!-Part 2

Last Time:

**_The Next Day_**

The next day, Eren and Hunter were already on their way to Blue Bay Harbor. When they got there, they headed to Storm Chargers and greeted Kelly. After their exchange of good-byes, they headed off to the Wind Ninja Academy. Once there, they entered but the sight they saw was something that they had hoped not to see. The school had been trashed and they just couldn't believe what they saw. They found that no student was left at the school and that their friends where gone too. Eren called the others but got no response. This worried the others. They left the academy and drove as fast as they could to Reefside.

Now

Things happened so quickly after Eren and Hunter tried contacting the others. The drive back to Reefside was quiet except for Hunter trying to call the other rangers and the Ninjas through Eren's morpher. As soon as they got to the Oliver/Matthews/Hillard (remember, Eren, Tommy and Cat live in the same house now) home, Eren brought Hunter to the secret headquarters of the Dino Thunders. Together they called out to their friends but got no answer. Eren went over to the super computer and found a secret code from Tommy. She typed in the password and a door on the floor opened up with stairs leading down. The two went down, hand-in-hand, and found Cat and Hayley curled up on the floor together looking like a wreck. Eren ran to her side and tried to talk to her.

"Kitty, Hayley? What happened? Where is everyone?"

"It was horrible Ren, your friends, Shane, Tori and Dustin took them, all of them." Cat said in her Australian accent.

"Eren, there was something else." Hayley said.

"What is it?" Eren asked trying to take everything in.

"They acted as if they were never good before or that they were turned evil like Trent." Hayley answered.

This brought Eren and Hunter bad memories. Somehow, Hunter knew who the cause of this was. Eren looked ready to cry because all her friends and family were gone besides Cat and Hayley. Hunter held her close to him as she tried to calm down.  
  
"Cat, Hayley, do you think you can monitor everything? I know who caused this and he will pay for doing this." Hunter said.  
  
"Kitty, don't worry, we'll get Tommy back." Eren said. "We'll get them all back"

"Not alone." Cat said, back to being calm and relaxed. "I'm going with you. I still have my old morpher. I can help."

"Alright, but we better move quickly. Lothor won't wait and knowing him, he probably has already aligned himself with what's his name, oh yeah, Mezagog." Hunter said.

They all nodded their heads. Hunter, luckily was able to get his new morpher from Cam, was going to transform with them.  
  
"Pink Lighting, Dino Up!" Eren yelled out.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" Hunter followed.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Cat need.

With a flurry of lights, a Dino Ranger, a Thunder Ranger and an old Ninja/Pterodactyl Ranger stood where three ordinary looking people stood. But before they left to find their friends and enemies, Hayley called to Eren.

(Ok, since everyone knows this is going to be an Eren, Hayley conversation, I won't put said by whoever. I'm a little lazy right now.)

"Eren, wait! I have a new ride for you."

"What is it Hayley?"

Hayley went behind a curtain and pulled it open revealing a pink jeep with the design of a saber tooth tiger and flames. Eren went over to it and admired it, almost (and the key word there is almost) forgetting about their rescue plan.

"Since you can't fit everyone on a raptor cycle, then take this, you might be surprised how useful this could be."  
  
"Thanks Hayley. Is there anything I should know before I go?"  
  
"Only one, you are mentally linked to this vehicle as soon as you get in it. I made this especially for you so that it can only work with you in it. All you have to do is use your Dino Gem powers to activate it."  
  
"Got it, thanks Hayley."  
  
Eren got into the drivers seat and it automatically started up. Hunter and Cat quickly followed and soon enough, they were on their way to finding their friends.

TBC…

I know, this chapter is the shortest I've ever written but I wanted to updated since I have a lot of homework and I have to do all this extra credit for my English class since my English teacher doesn't allow late work, even if you were absent. Sucks, but I was inspired to create this story. It only took me one night to do it, well actually just about twenty minutes but hey, the shorter, the more exciting my next chapter will be. Sorry again for it being so short but I promise that I will make the next chapter twice as long. So the more that updates, the more I write. But I made this chapter short so I could tell you the features of Eren's knew jeep! It's going to be so cool! Ok, here are my latest shout outs for the last chapter.

Of course to my two #1 reviewers: CamFan4Ever and Jorgitosbabe

Now this is for my new reviewer and the first to actually ever beat my two best reviewers in ever reviewing me ever and is also my first male reviewer on this story! And it's ok that you didn't read The Mysterious Three, you can still understand the story even if you didn't read it. I always drop hints from the other story to this one. I also appreciate you adding my story to your favorite list! Thank you for reviewing!!: Warstock-Leonhart

Enjoy the story you guys! Once this is done, I promise you, you will be surprised on what you read in the trilogy. Also, I won't actually start the third story until the 13th season of PR is out but since I already know what it is, I already have a plot line and everything. If anyone wants to know a simple site for the next season, let me know and I will email it to you or post it in the next chapter. Now for Eren's jeep information!  
  
Type of vehicle: Jeep; Eren's ruby jeep (just so you know, the jeep that she and Hunter used to get to the Thunder Academy was Tommy's)

Color/Design: Pink with ruby flames and a saber tooth tiger on the front of it.

Car Information: It has lasers, tracking devices, the works. Think of Eren's jeep like Mountain Blaster, Justin's jeep in the Turbo season but it can change colors and it will only respond to Eren. Also, it doesn't move with free will like Mountain Blaster and that it can put a cover so that the people inside don't get wet if it starts to rain or something. The jeep is called the Pink-Ruby Furry (you can probably guess because her two colors are pink and ruby). It has rockets and can be used as a regular jeep at times. It can be for off road, no road (like used on ice or water), or on road vehicle. It can seat two people in the front and the back of the jeep is square with the seats set in a square when it is used for ranger business so that it can fit more than necessary. The designs can be removed if wanted and can also use the elements like fire, thunder, water, etc. as weapons and has a shield.

I hope this helps people understand the new vehicle. I hope you all like it!


	13. NO! HE’S BACK Part 3

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update! Also I am now PinkAzn, look at the end of the chapter to find out why.

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 12: NO! HE'S BACK!-Part 3

Last Time:

**_The Next Day_**

"Eren, wait! I have a new ride for you."

"What is it Hayley?"

Hayley went behind a curtain and pulled it open revealing a pink jeep with the design of a saber tooth tiger and flames. Eren went over to it and admired it, almost (and the key word there is almost) forgetting about their rescue plan.

"Since you can't fit everyone on a raptor cycle, then take this, you might be surprised how useful this could be."

"Thanks Hayley. Is there anything I should know before I go?"  
  
"Only one, you are mentally linked to this vehicle as soon as you get in it. I made this especially for you so that it can only work with you in it. All you have to do is use your Dino Gem powers to activate it."  
  
"Got it, thanks Hayley."  
  
Eren got into the drivers seat and it automatically started up. Hunter and Cat quickly followed and soon enough, they were on their way to finding their friends.

Now

(just to let everyone know, if you are confused at how Hunter has his ranger powers back, you'll find out in this chapter. Think of it like how Cam explains it in the crossover but differently.)

Eren quickly drove the jeep threw the road and followed the directions that Hayley had programmed so that she would know exactly where to go. Soon enough, the three rangers had arrived under the Reef Bay Bridge (I know that isn't the name where the battle was but I'm making it different because this bridge is the bridge that leads to Blue Bay and Reefside, hence the name Reef Bay Bridge.) Once there, the trio was greeted by mind blowing attack, or should I say, attacks. The first attack help the power earth, water, air, thunder, fire, and a green beam. The other attack was the Dino rangers' Z-Rex Blaster. It blew them Cat, Eren and Hunter back a good few feet away.

They quickly stood up to find themselves surrounded by the Dino Thunder Rangers and the Ninja Storm Rangers, all transformed. The three rangers (Cat, Eren Hunter) got into a fighting stance and got ready to fight.

"Guys! Please, don't do this! Lothor put you under a spell!" Eren tried to reason with them."No Eren, Lothor showed us the error of our ways." Tori said.

"Sister, you don't understand the power that you gave up when you betrayed Lothor because of him!" Lex said as she pointed at Hunter.

Eren couldn't say anything. She felt so betrayed and hurt that her sisters and friends where helping Lothor, even though she knew that he had brain washed them like he had her. Soon enough, they were all in a heated battle. All three were tired and as far as they could tell, none of the brain washed rangers where yet tired nor were they using their full powers. Eren, Hunter and Cat had held in enough powers but could tell that they couldn't break the spell without having to do some serious damage. The three attacked with all their powers. Hunter used his Thunder Staff while both Cat and Eren used their bows and arrows. It looked like it had worked and it did except that the Dino Thunder Rangers hadn't sustained most of the attack but the Ninja Rangers. With them de-transformed and lying unconscious on the floor. Cat and Hunter had wasted a lot of their powers and had been de-transformed as well so that it was only Eren left but de-transformed.

She quickly thought of something and before the Dinos could attack her, she moved to a clearing a morphed to her most powerful form.  
  
"Eternal Ranger Form!" She yelled.

Her hand movements where similar to that when she transformed into her Ninja Ranger form only that her body moved more. Her body slanted to the left and her right hand moved in front of her face (she moved it across her ok) and a metallic pink helmet with ruby tint appeared. Her hands crossed and went to her side where her gloves appeared. Next she had done a back flip in the air like when she transformed into a Dino ranger. She landed gracefully on her feet with pink and ruby boots appearing on her feet. The last thing that appeared was her pink skirt that had ruby belt that held a laser.

Once she was done transforming, she stood up perfectly straight with her arms stretched outward. She had morphed into her Eternal Ranger Form. The Dino rangers snapped out of their little trance and attacked her with no hesitation. In her out stretched hands, a bow appeared. She pulled the bow string that appeared out of no where and like the string, a dark ruby energy arrow with tints of light pink appeared. She shot the arrow and it hit straight on. The only one that had gotten away in time was Conner. The two battled it out. Cat and Hunter watched the intense battle as best as they could before Eren and Conner started to use their Dino powers of speed to battle each other.

Soon enough the battle was over, with Eren as the victor. Hunter and Cat had regained their energies and helped Eren bring the unconscious rangers to her jeep. Thankfully, Hayley had also installed a cloaking device so that other people wouldn't get suspicious. With Eren all bruised and banged up badly, Hunter had to take the driver's seat. Eren set the car so that it would be her old jeep's functions so that anyone could use it. He drove quickly back to Tommy's home. With Hayley's help, they were able to bring the rangers inside. Heyley put all the brainwashed rangers in a kind of compartment (ok, its kind of like the thing that Zhane was in a deep freeze in before he woke up in Power Rangers in Space only that it didn't freeze them) that had a beam imitating to their heads.

"Will they be alright?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure, but they will most likely be back to normal." Hayley answered her.

"That's good." Hunter said.

He was holding onto Eren by that time but she was so weak that she had collapsed after Hunter spoke. Worry spread throughout his, Cat's, and Hayley's faces as he called out her name.  
  
"Eren?!"

Slowly she opened her eyes and spoke: "Hunter? I'm sorry, I'm just so tired."

He understood perfectly well and carried her back to her room (he carried her bridal style just so you know). Hunter tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead softly. He watched her for a few minutes and then left the room. He went back to the Dino Thunder Head Quarters to talk to the others.

**__**

Dino HQ

Once Hunter got down to the HQ, he saw that everyone was awake and back to normal.

"Hey. How is everyone?" Hunter asked as he clapped his hand on his brother's back.

"We're all fine, just a splitting headache. I bet Eren was the one that got Conner so banged up, huh?" Blake laughed.

Hunter just grinned but then remembered what had happened with Eren and the others.

"Yeah, your right, it was. Eren had ended up using her Eternal Ranger form. You should have seen it." Hunter boasted.

"Yeah, it was amazing!" Cat exclaimed in praise, even if Eren wasn't there to hear it.

The group start to talk to one another and started to make plans on what to do about the Lothor and Mezagog team up. Time sure did fly and as soon as they knew it, it was already ten at night. Tommy had decided to let them all stay the night which they all gladly excepted except for Hayley who said she had some things to do at home. Tommy called the Dino Rangers' homes and asked if they could stay the night since it was late. Tommy had made up some story saying that they were doing a project with Eren and that they were still not done. After Tommy had led the group to different rooms, they all got ready to sleep.

(ok, here is where they are sleeping. Also, they are all sharing a room with someone besides some of the Dino Rangers since they will be sharing a bed. So here it is: Hunter with Eren, Blake with Tori, Shane with Lexi, Cam with Jo, Dustin with Marah, Trent with Kira and Conner and Ethan are all going to be separate.)

**__**

In Eren's Room

Hunter walked into Eren's room and changed into a pair of pajama pants, crimson of course and went over to Eren's bed. Eren woke up from her rest hearing someone enter her room. She looked to see Hunter in his crimson pajama pants but started to blush a deep red as she saw him shirtless. He walked over to her and checked her out. (I don't mean like he checked her body out, remember that she was so weak after the battle that she collapsed! He's only checking on how she's doing. So all you perverts out there, GO READ ANOTHER STORY BECAUSE THIS ISN'T GOING TO HAVE ANY PERVERTION IN IT!)

"How you been Er? (Remember it's pronounced as Air, not E-R)" Hunter asked, caressing her cheek.

"Fine Hunt. What about you and the others?" she asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his caresses.

"Same, and that also goes for the others. They just have major headaches." he smiled.

He got into the bed next to her and hugged her waist and pulled her close to him. Hunter gave her an innocently sweet goodnight kiss. With that, he turned off the lights by Eren's bed and they went to sleep.

**__**

The Blue Hue Room (Blake and Tori's room but it's called this way since they're both a type of blue ranger and the room is a blue color, they're blue color: Navy and light blue. Also so that it won't mix me up with Ethan's room.)

Once Tommy led the two Blue Ninjas into the Blue Hue Room, they decided to change into some clothes that was left for them. Thankfully, Cat had gone to get them all clothes while they were all recuperating and they were thankful to her. Tori had changed into a light blue silk night gown (it's like a Victoria Secrets night gown ok? Just not that skimpy and that it has semi sleeves). While she changed in the bathroom, Blake had changed into dark blue pajama pants and a black muscle shirt. She walked out and found him in his night clothes.

"Blake? You look so…" Tori started but couldn't find the right words to finish it off.

"What? Cute? Adorable? Fine? Hot? Godly? Amazing? Gorgeous? Let me know when I'm getting close." Blake smirked at her.

"Don't get too full of yourself. We should rest, you have that race tomorrow with Factory Blue and you don't know when we're going to fight Lothor and Mezagog. So you better shape up!" Tori said as she jumped into the bed.

"Whatever" was his sad come back.

Blake walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. He climbed into the bed next to Tori and gave her a peck on the cheek. After that the two went to sleep with Tori cuddling with Blake.

**_The Purple Room_**

(This is Dustin and Marah's room but the color doesn't represent anything like Tori or Blake's room. I just wanted theirs blue since they were both a blue color. I know I haven't been using Marah or Eren's sisters much but it's sad but true, I kind of forgot about them since I was aiming most of my attention on Hunter and Eren)

"Marah, you can use the bathroom to change first if you want to." Dustin said.

"Thanks Dust." Marah kissed his cheek as she carried her clothes into the bathroom.

Dustin changed into his yellow pajama pants and white t-shirt. He turned the lights off and turned the night stand lights on next to the bed. Marah had come out wearing something similar to Tori's night gown, only hers is purple and was a spaghetti strap. She walked to the bed where Dustin was already laying down. She gave him a quick kiss and they turned off the lights as they went to sleep.

"Night Dust."  
  
"Night Marah."  
  
(Just so everyone knows, I'm not going to do everyone doing something when they go to sleep. It would be too boring.)

The same thing happened with the others except with Conner and Ethan that is. Cam and Jo stayed in the Green Room while Shane and Lexi stayed in the Orange Room. Trent and Kira stayed in the a Yellow Room (can't have white there because Cat's room is pink and white). While Ethan stayed in the Blue Room (remember, his only has the regular blue color of the males, that's why its also called the blue room even though Tori and Blake's room is called the Blue Hue Room) and Conner in the Red Room.

**_The Next Day_**

The group all awoke to the smell of freshly cooked breakfast. They all rushed out to see Eren and her sisters making breakfast, and in a messy way. They had flour on their faces and the kitchen was a total mess.

"Eren, Lexi, Jo? What the heck happened here?" Tommy asked the girls.

"Food fight" was the simple answer that came from Eren.

"We'll clean it up" Lexi said.

"We promise" Jo finished.

When the girls set the table and brought the food to everyone. They had made pancakes, butter and chocolate chip kinds. They had juice, water, milk, cocoa, and coffee for their choices. There was bacon and eggs and some fruits. They all dug in and finished the food in a snap. After that, the sisters cleaned up the kitchen and was put on kitchen duty because of the mess.

After word the group went to the Dino Thunder HQ. They told Eren their idea and got to work. Eren led them to her little training area in the forest where the Ninjas first saw her. But before they did that, they all changed into their sweat clothes. She led them and showed them her gear and had set up some more.

"We will train until the battle comes." Eren said.

The others nodded and they all started to train either with one another or on one of her gears. After about a few hours, they had gotten enough rest and got in the living room. Cam was going to explain how they had gotten their Ranger Powers back.

"So Cam, how'd you get your powers back?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, even I don't know that, and I'm Dustin's girlfriend!" whined Marah which was soon calmed down after Dustin gave her a kiss.

"Alright, well it was just before everyone was taken. Before Eren, Hunter, Tori, Dustin and Shane left. Blake was at a Motocross factory race for Factory Blue and Hunter and Eren were on a date. Well, since I was helping Hayley out here, we found traces of the Abyss of Evil opening and some things coming out. I called Blake and Hunter and …"  
**_  
Flashback_**

Cam, Hunter and Blake were all in rock climbing gear, each in their respected colors. The three Ninjas stood in front of the Abyss of Evil with their rope attached to Tori's van that they borrowed. The three got ready to jump in with Blake babbling like a stupid idiot.

"I can't believe I'm going in there!"  
  
"Blake, shut up would you? We're all going in there so knock it off already." Hunter said a little bugged by his brother.

Cam just rolled his eyes and the three jumped in the abyss, slowly going down. Half way down they stopped to rest as a pinkish red blur appeared. Apparently Eren had figured out what they were doing. Grabbing the rope that she had left there for emergencies, she tied the pink rope around her and jumped in. As soon as she was in, she let herself plummet down until she came near the guys. Using her Dino Gem powers, she changed her hand position so that they were in a claw shape. She dug her hands into the abyss wall until she was near the guys. Stopping perfectly near Hunter, the guys went into a defensive mode as she appeared out of no where.

"Eren? How did you get here?" Hunter asked.

"Jumped" She answered.

The guys didn't believe her but noticed the damage that she had done to the wall and looked up. It had taken them twenty minutes just to get where they were and here she was, in just a few seconds, Eren had made a twenty minute climb into a ten second jump. After a well disserved rest, they finished their climb down. Once they were done, they detached themselves from their rope. Out of no where (I've been saying that a lot huh? Opps, sorry, back to the story) Zeltracks and Kelzacks appeared. The four started to battle and as Eren battled a Kelzack, it had managed to cut her rope so that it couldn't be used.

-Damn- She thought as she saw her demolished rope.  
  
After awhile of fighting, Cam was already near the Samurai Amulet. He would have been able to get it if it weren't for Blake falling and Hunter catching him but made the two of them stuck at the edge of a rock. Cam went to help as well as Eren as Lothor's goons left.

"Eren, go get the Samurai Amulet! I can handle this." Cam said as he tried to pull the guys up.

She nodded her head and ran toward the amulet. Just before she could get to the amulet though, she heard Cam cry out as he nearly lost his grip on Hunter and Blake. She turned around and her eyes grew wide. Next to Cam stood sensei. The two Watanabe men got the Thunder brothers up and where coming towards her. As they got there Eren had already gotten a plan on getting the amulet.

"Forget it Eren, none of us can reach it." Cam said sadly.

"Cam, never say never. Especially when your saying it around me." Eren grinned.

The others looked at her as she told them to stand back. She crouched down on the floor and got in the position of a cat that was read to pounce on its pray, even her hand was in the right position. Her eyes closed and head down in concentration, the group waited for what she would do. In a matter of seconds, her head snapped up and eyes snapped open. She stood up quickly and ran toward the amulet. Hunter called out to her as Cam and Blake held him back from falling.

Using her Dino Gem powers, she had run right on the wall and had grabbed the amulet, standing perfectly still on a thin stone pillar. The ninjas and sensei looked at her with awe. She ran to them in a super fast motion looking like she was flying toward them. Once she was back, she handed the amulet to Cam. He pocketed the amulet which had returned to it's small size. They went back to the wall and saw four ropes and one destroyed pink one. They all strapped themselves and once they were done, looked at her.

"Come on Er, I can piggy back ride you back up." Hunter offered.

"Naw. I think I can handle myself hun." She answered him with a little sarcasm in her "hun".

Standing next to Hunter, she nodded to the others saying that she was ready. The started to climb. Eren though was still on the ground. She formed her hand like claws again and dug her fingers into the abyss wall and started to climb, digging her toes in the wall too. Soon, she started to climb faster so that she had caught up with the others. When they were out of the Abyss, they went back to the Dino HQ. There, Cam had made new Power Discs and had put each of their powers in them except his of course which stayed in the amulet. He gave them their powers and thanked Eren as he and his father started to discuss some business.

****

End Flashback

"Woah! That was long!" Ethan said.

"Long, but interesting." Kira said.

They all nodded their heads. But then the alarm went off. They ran to the monitor and found Lothor and Mezagog's goons ready to fight. They transformed and started to battle.

(Ok, my hand is starting to really hurt so I wont describe the battle. Basically it's the same battle as in the episode, only Eren, Lexi and Jo are helping out, with their respected boyfriends of course and gender! Power to females!! Hahaha, just kidding, even though girls rock!)

After the battle, the rangers won. With Mezagog, he and Lothor started to fight with Mezagog the victor. But back to the rangers. They had all gathered back at the Dino HQ and had rested for a bit until they remembered about the factory race that day. They all left in better street cloths than the ones that they were wearing now. Eren, Hunter, and her sisters got in Eren's jeep while Cat, Tommy, Kira and Trent got into Tommy's jeep. Ethan and Conner got into Conner's car and the rest went in Tori's van. They got there in time and was glad that Blake didn't miss his race.

(Ok, ending here. Just think of the same ending as in the crossover, only this time they don't loose their powers. They are still needed in this story.)

TBC…

Ok, I'm sorry for the long awaited story but I've been busy. I had so many class projects for the past three weeks so I'm sorry. But I did try to make it up by making this a long chapter. It's ten pages long! Ok, so now for my shout outs.

-Warstock-Leonhart

I'm kind of surprised you said that you were falling for Eren. Just so you know, if you read the other story, you would have found out that her personality is based on me, the authoress. But thank you anyway. Thanks for the cute review, Warstock-Leonhart!

-Jorgitosbabe

Glad you like the jeep. I wanted it to be like a mix of Justin's jeep and Katie's jeep from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. So thanks for the review!

-CamFan4Ever

I know my story was too short. But I hope that this could make it up for such a short chapter. And so you know, yours and Jorgitosbabe's character will be back in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter!

Oh yeah, I'm going to make a special Halloween chapter but it won't be up until probably next week 'cause I'll be busy this weekend to start it, but it will be combined with something else, don't worry, it will be good and long. Hope you like this chapter!


	14. Near the End, The Demise of the Evil

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter. And reason why I haven't updated in awhile.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Chapter 12: Near the End, The Demise of the Evil

After the battle, the rangers won. With Mezagog, he and Lothor started to fight with Mezagog the victor. But back to the rangers. They had all gathered back at the Dino HQ and had rested for a bit until they remembered about the factory race that day. They all left in better street cloths than the ones that they were wearing now. Eren, Hunter, and her sisters got in Eren's jeep while Cat, Tommy, Kira and Trent got into Tommy's jeep. Ethan and Conner got into Conner's car and the rest went in Tori's van. They got there in time and was glad that Blake didn't miss his race.

(Ok, ending here. Just think of the same ending as in the crossover, only this time they don't loose their powers. They are still needed in this story.)

Now

When the race ended, Blake came out as the victor. So to celebrate, the gang went to the Cyber Café with their group getting free meals and drinks before the café opened. After an hour of their private party, the café was opened to everyone. As soon as the doors opened, Eren's new friends Dannie and Tyler came followed by Cassidy and Devin, holding his camera bag. Soon more teens of Reefside appeared and Marah came with Kapri, who had come to visit her younger sister. Marah and Kapri both sat down with Marah giving Dustin a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Dannie! Tyler! Come here would yea?" Eren called out to her two friends after.

The two new girls walked over to them and Eren introduced them to her other friends.

"Dannie, Tyler, these are my friends. The girl with the blue is Tori, the Asian dude in the navy is her boyfriend Blake. The dude with the yellow is Dustin and the guy next to him in red is Shane. The dude in green is Cam, the guy in white is Trent, next to him is his girlfriend Kira, next to her, again in red, is Conner and the guy next to him in blue is Ethan. The girls next to those two are my sisters Lex and Jo and then the sisters Marah, Dustin's girl and Kapri, then there is Hayley and the guy in black, if you remember is Tommy. Oh, and next to Tommy, in the pink and white, is the long time girlfriend that he said for answer to your question before, Catherine, Cat for short. And last of all is Hunter, Blake's big bro and my boyfriend! Guys, this is my new friends Dannie and Tyler." Eren said in one breath and with so much energy that it mad the girls giggle.

After all the introductions, the party began. Dannie and Tyler became fast friends with the others. They were all enjoying their fun when Hayley announced that it was time to play games. The first game was a karaoke and the first prize would be a banana split ice cream for free. Of course out of all the people that participated, Eren and Kira both won and got two banana splits.

(I know it's out of the topic but I'm feeling a little bored so I want to do what happened with everyone that won something unless they are characters that are not known or not important)

**__**

With Kira, Eren and the Gang

"Congrats guys…I mean girls…I mean, uh?" Conner said.

"It's alright, it's congrats guys or girls, it don't matter." Eren said.

"Now it's time for out splits!" Kira said as she took a bit of her banana split.

Soon after Eren followed suit and took a bit but noticed the guys, and only the guys except for Tommy, eyeing their banana splits. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at them and lightly elbowed Kira who also noticed their eyeing. The two girls stuck their tongues out at them and got another spoon full of their sundae until Hunter and Trent took the spoon in their mouths.

"Hey! That was mine!" Eren said to Hunter with a huff.

"Trent! If you wanted some all you had to do was ask." Kira scolded her boyfriend.

The two guys just laughed and gave both of their girlfriends a kiss on the cheek and apologized.

"Sorry but it was a sweet temptation that we couldn't resist. Right Trent?" Hunter asked.

"Yup, sorry Kira." Trent said but with a smile.

The girls gave them a cautious look and started to eat but moved over to their boyfriends to share. The other guys stopped eyeing their food when Kira and Eren started to eat and also feed Hunter and Trent. Soon, they were done eating and Hayley announced the next contest that was up.

(Lol…ok, that was a little weird! But it's ok, here's the next game and how you play it. It is a completely made up game though.)

The game is called Smack It. The objective of the game is that someone grabs the gold or silver (any other color is ok also, I just didn't want them to be the same colors as the rangers) tags of someone's. Whomever's tag that is will have to do something that the person who pulled the tag off wants them to do. Confused? Well here it is basically. Whoever's tag gets pulled off will have to do anything that the one that pulled it off wants them to do. For example, if Eren is in the silver tag team and pulled off Hunter's gold tag since he's in the gold tag team, then he has to do whatever Eren wants him to do, no matter how embarrassing or whatever it may be. Got it? Alright, now let's see who pulled off who's tags. But you already know one so here are the list: (Cat, Tommy, and Hayley didn't play, they're the judges.)

****

PullerPulled  
_Eren Hunter_

KiraTrent

BlakeTori

CamJo

DustinKapri and Marah

LexShane

ConnerRachel (if you forgot who she is, she's the girl that I accidentally named Amy)

__

CassidyEthan and Devin

TylerDannie

So after the game, whoever's tag was pulled off had to do something. (Not feeling so good right now so I wont do say what each person did, so just use your imagination.) When Hayley was about to announce the next game, a message appeared in the middle of the room written on a large paper so that everyone could read what it said. Curious, everyone read what it said.

It read:

__

Power Rangers-

Prepare to do battle. We fight at the quarry. Be ready Dino Rangers! This is the final battle! Be prepared for all the unexpected. This battle will be your demise.

-Zeltrax

(If your wondering why I didn't write anything about the destruction of Mesagog's layer is because well, they basically did the same thing as in the show and because I didn't know how to put it into my story without messing up the plot line. Also, Mesagog's layer is already destroyed. Oh and Elsa is with Hayley and Cat and the Dino HQ never gets destroyed. Just my version anyways.)

The rangers all looked surprised. The Ninja Rangers, Marah and Kapri all looked worried to since they remembered that they had to return to Blue Bay Harbor that day. They were being called back by Sensei and Sensei Omino to watch over their respective schools and Blake had to go visit the next town for the day to race for Factory Blue or else he would be cut from the Factory. But they had a little time to spare. After the letter was read, the rangers all stood up. Cat looked at them and they all left the café along with Hayley. Cassidy and Devin noticed this and followed them. They ran out and spoke to themselves before Cassidy and Devin could hear, even if they didn't know that they were there.

"Look guys, I know you all need to get back to Blue Bay and Marina Bay and you have that Factory race so I'm telling you guys to go." Eren said.

"But Er! You might need our help." Lex cried out in a whisper.

"Yeah, and what happened to sisters sticking together?!" Jo said in an upset voice.

"This time is different! You guys don't know how strong Zeltrax is! Plus, you have your own duties to do at the Ninja Academy." Eren argued.

This continued for a few more minutes until Cat spoke up.

"Guys, I can't fight either." The others looked at her while she said this. "My morpher is acting a little off. I'll stay with Hayley and monitor everything though."

They nodded in understanding. They said their good byes while Eren took Hunter away to the side to talk to her.

"When this is all over, I promise to go back to you." Eren said as she had tears in her eyes.

Hunter whipped them away with his thumb as he spoke. "And I promise to keep my promise this time. I'll wait for you and if you don't come, I'll come for you."

Eren smiled as the two kissed a sweet but passionate kiss. They all parted as the Ninja Rangers, Marah, and Kapri got into Tori's van. As soon as the Ninjas were out of sight, the Dino Rangers, got into Eren's jeep while Hayley and Cat took Tommy's to the Dino HQ. Cassidy and Devin followed the Dino Rangers to the quarry with Devin holding his camera.

**_The Quarry_**

As soon as they reached the quarry, they were greeted with an attack from the triptoids and Tyrannodrones. The rangers started to fight as Cassidy and Devin watched from the sidelines and with Devin taping the whole thing. When worst came to worst, they had to transform.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Pink Lightning, Dino Up! Ha!"

Once they were transformed, they started their battle. (I'm going to make this a quick chapter because unlike my last story, where the last chapter was the longest, there's going to be a bonus something. So if it's short, I'm sorry) They fought hard as they battled Zeltrax. Once he brought down his secret weapon, Conner and Ethan went into the zords and started to battle as Tommy, Kira and Eren continued to battle Zeltrax. Once he was gone, it was all up to Conner and Ethan to finish off Zeltrax's secret weapon, a zord. When they couldn't destroy it, Tommy suggested the ultimate choice, sacrifice the zords in order to destroy it. With sadness and a good-bye, Conner and Ethan sacrificed the zords.

Once they were done with that battle, they thought that everything was over. That is until Mesagog appeared. He made a remark and his body transformed. Together, the rangers tried to battle it out as hard as they could. Soon, he had multiplied himself. He banged up the rangers pretty badly and left them exhausted. Soon enough, Tommy told them the only way how to defeat them.

"Guys, use your Dino Gem powers at full power." Tommy said.

They nodded their heads and called out: "Dino Gems, Full Power!"

Once they threw the energy of the gems at Mesagog, a huge explore happened. Once the smoke cleared, it showed that there was no sign of Mesagog. When they gathered together in their civilian forms, they noticed something different.

"Guys, I feel kind of weird." Eren said.

"Uh huh, I feel strange too." Conner agreed.

"Yeah, I feel kind of normal again." Trent answered.

They all nodded and then all of a sudden Cassidy appeared with Devin next to her. She spoke to them and smiled. She gave Tommy the cassette with them on it and left with Devin, hand and hand. The rangers all smiled at the newly formed couple and looked at each other.

"I was wondering when those two would get together." Kira stated.

"Yeah, they look totally good together." Eren said.

After a final smile at the group, the rangers left to get some well deserved rest. They were all going to rest since tomorrow was the Senior Prom. Thankfully, the Ninjas would be back by tonight to go with them.

So that was it, the end of the battle for the Dino Thunder Rangers. We don't know what will happen until it happens but all we know is that today was the end of an old adventure and that tomorrow will be the start of a new day.

**_The End_**

Like my last story, I would like to do my shout outs. Well here they are, my second to last shout outs for the time being until the next season is up.

CamFan4Ever- you've been my ultimate fan since the first story. I'm sorry to make this a short chapter but that is because of the next and final chapter, the bonus. Watch out for it.

Jorgitosbabe-you've been updating since the start of this series. Thanks, and I hope you liked this story.

There will be a miniature chapter next. It's the special bonus. It will be called The Prom for obvious reasons. Hope to see your reviews for this chapter, the next and for the next series.

I want to say that I'm sorry for this extremely late chapter and for cramming the final two episodes in this one chapter, but there is very good reasons as to why. The reason why is because of school reasons. Well the next chapter will have a preview of the next story like the last story's final chapter. Believe me, since I don't really know the plot line of the American version, I can't really give a good example but I know the Japanese version from websites. I've already started on the next chapter so expect it soon. It will come out sometime this week or this Saturday. So the preview will be in the next chapter so it won't be a long chapter. Sorry again to make things such a rush.


	15. Bonus Chapter: The Prom

After It All

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo. Also, this is after The Mysterious Three. This is now taking place in Reefside with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Sorry for the late update!

P.S.-Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter. And reason why I haven't updated in awhile.

Keys:

"Dino"-talking

-Dino-thinking

(Dino)-Author's note(s)

Dino-someone speaking in the back ground

Dino-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: After helping the Ninjas, Eren sets off to battle a new evil with new and old friends. She also meets old loves and friends that will come back in her life. Can Eren handle her new responsibilities with her new friends while she is still trying to handle her new powers. Can she do it with disasters coming not just from the enemy but from her past.

**__**

Bonus Chapter: Chapter 13: The Prom

The Quarry

As soon as they reached the quarry, they were greeted with an attack from the triptoids and Tyrannodrones. The rangers started to fight as Cassidy and Devin watched from the sidelines and with Devin taping the whole thing. When worst came to worst, they had to transform.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Pink Lightning, Dino Up! Ha!"

Once they were transformed, they started their battle. (I'm going to make this a quick chapter because unlike my last story, where the last chapter was the longest, there's going to be a bonus something. So if it's short, I'm sorry) They fought hard as they battled Zeltrax. Once he brought down his secret weapon, Conner and Ethan went into the zords and started to battle as Tommy, Kira and Eren continued to battle Zeltrax. Once he was gone, it was all up to Conner and Ethan to finish off Zeltrax's secret weapon, a zord. When they couldn't destroy it, Tommy suggested the ultimate choice, sacrifice the zords in order to destroy it. With sadness and a good-bye, Conner and Ethan sacrificed the zords.

Once they were done with that battle, they thought that everything was over. That is until Mesagog appeared. He made a remark and his body transformed. Together, the rangers tried to battle it out as hard as they could. Soon, he had multiplied himself. He banged up the rangers pretty badly and left them exhausted. Soon enough, Tommy told them the only way how to defeat them.

"Guys, use your Dino Gem powers at full power." Tommy said.

They nodded their heads and called out: "Dino Gems, Full Power!"

Once they threw the energy of the gems at Mesagog, a huge explore happened. Once the smoke cleared, it showed that there was no sign of Mesagog. When they gathered together in their civilian forms, they noticed something different.

"Guys, I feel kind of weird." Eren said.

"Uh huh, I feel strange too." Conner agreed.

"Yeah, I feel kind of normal again." Trent answered.

They all nodded and then all of a sudden Cassidy appeared with Devin next to her. She spoke to them and smiled. She gave Tommy the cassette with them on it and left with Devin, hand and hand. The rangers all smiled at the newly formed couple and looked at each other.

"I was wondering when those two would get together." Kira stated.

"Yeah, they look totally good together." Eren said.

After a final smile at the group, the rangers left to get some well deserved rest. They were all going to rest since tomorrow was the Senior Prom. Thankfully, the Ninjas would be back by tonight to go with them.

So that was it, the end of the battle for the Dino Thunder Rangers. We don't know what will happen until it happens but all we know is that today was the end of an old adventure and that tomorrow will be the start of a new day.

****

Now

(I know I put the whole Quarry scene in but that's because the final battle was pretty short)

It was a beautiful night and was a perfect night for the prom. The Ninjas and Dinos, a.k.a. the ex-rangers, showed up at the prom. The couples were:

Eren and Hunter  
Lex and Shane

Jo and Cam

Kira and Trent

Conner and Krista (whom Ethan calls Tree Girl from the episode "Conner's Passion")

Ethan and Josie (I'm not sure of her real name but she's the girl that saved Ethan's spot in the last two episodes)

Tori and Blake

Dustin and Marah

Tommy and Cat

Once they all arrived, they went their separate ways for the prom. Kira and Eren disappeared somewhere with Shane and the others just sat at a table or was dancing. When Devin and Cassidy arrived, they stopped to talk to Hayley.

**__**

With Cassidy, Devin, and Hayley

"On behalf of the Prom Comity, I want to thank you for helping out with the prom, Hayley." Cassidy said.

"Your welcome Cassidy. I also heard about what you did for the Power Rangers. That was a very kind thing you did." Hayley said with a smile.

"Well, a good reporter knows when to keep a secret." Cassidy replied.

"Yup, that's what the new Cassidy does." Devin said with a smile.

They departed as they went to go to the dance floor. On the other hand, the ex-rangers (this is making me sad calling them ex so I'm going to keep calling them the rangers) were all seated at a long table, talking and having fun. The guys were all dressed nicely in their suits. Tommy had a black suit on while Trent wore a white dress shirt and black slacks. Conner wore a similar suit as Tommy only with a red tie and the same went for Ethan, only no tie and with a light blue shirt. Blake and Hunter wore the same kind of suit only, their shirts where their trademark colors. Cam wore a dark green dress shirt under his suit and Dustin wore a light yellow dress shirt. (Since Shane isn't there, I'll tell you what he's wearing. He's wearing a red dress shirt and no tie. Like Cam and Trent, he has black slacks on.)

The girls were equally beautiful. Cat wore a light pink dress with the shirt part of the dress being white that reached just a little above the floor. Tori wore a light blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped half way down her thighs. Marah wore an orange dress similar to Cassidy's. Jo wore a light a dark purple silk dress that looked almost black that reached her ankles and Lex wore an orange silk, semi-sleeved dress that ended just below her knees. (I don't want to say what Krista or Josie wore so just remember, they wore the same thing as what they wore in the last episode and again, since Eren and Kira are missing, I'll describe their clothes. Kira wore the same clothes in the last episode: yellow and black kind of shirt with a matching skirt with other colors and Eren wore sort of the same clothes as Kira only pink, ruby and black with fire designs instead of the designs on Kira's clothes.)

Soon enough it was time for Tommy to introduce the entertainment. He went up to the microphone and spoke into it.

"(I'm not going to give his whole speech, just the introduction of the band)…Now here they are, the group that's going to help us with that, Kira Ford, Eren Matthews, and Shane Clark!" Tommy spoke.

When he said that, the curtains came up showing Eren, Kira and Shane in front of Kira's band, "The Cause", holding microphones.

"I hope you're all enjoying yourself tonight!" Eren said.

"We're going to start off with a song from Shane here and a then a song from Eren." Kira said.

"Then we're going to end it with Kira." Shane finished.

The band started to play music and Shane started to sing with the girls as back up. He sang the same song he sang when he was on the talent contest that Marah and Kapri had ruined. After he sang, it was Eren's turn.

"This song is called, New Days." Eren said.

She strummed some cords on her guitar and started to sing, soon followed by Shane, Kira and the band.

__

Hey can't you see

It's a wonderful new day

::music::

Na na na na

All in all, a new adventure

Has come our way

We fought together

And won every way

The battles we fought, brought us closer together

But hopefully, we'll be friend, forever

(Chorus)

It's a new day

Can't you see

Powers of eternity

Can't surpass

The powers we have made

It can change the world

Oh…

(End of Chorus)

You and I can live on

Without the powers that brought us together

Oh well

Who cares

We are the best of friends

(Chorus 2x until music dies down)

Everyone clapped until it was Kira's song. (She sang the song from the end of the series during the prom scene). After she finished her song, again the crowd clapped and yelled with joy. The three rangers came down the stage and walked over to their respectful dates. Once they all stood together, Devin cam with a camera. He called out to them to give them a final picture for the night.

"Hey guys, will you get into a picture for the year book?" He asked the rangers only.

The nodded their head and got into a pose. Just before he took the picture, Devin called out to the.

"Say Power Rangers!" Devin said in a playful manner. "At the count of three. 1...2...3!"

"Power Rangers!" The Power Rangers all shouted.

He didn't actually think that they would say it, but they did. With that loud shout filling the Reefside High School auditorium, a bright flash appeared. So after the prom, the pictures were shown in the school year book.

**__**

The School Year Book

The first page showed Kira and Eren with their guitars and then a group picture of the seniors and Rangers. On the last few pages, it showed the pictures of the Power Rangers and then the pictures of the Ninja and Dino Rangers in their civilian forms without showing who was the rangers. Finally, on the last page of the book, it showed the picture of our heroes standing together, posed in their prom clothes and then another one next to that one when they were all at Heyley's Cyberspace posed in a fighting stance when Devin asked them to get into a pose.

In a beautiful writing next to the pictures, it said what they said when they took the pictures. For the prom picture, it said:

__

The group that shouted out "Power Rangers" when their pictures where taken during the Senior Prom.

The one next to the picture at Hayley's, it said:

__

The group that screamed "Ah Yeah" for a group photo.

Then at the bottom of the page, it said, with their names and signatures at the bottom:

T_o the Heroes of our school._

Tommy Oliver-Science Teacher and Martial Arts Expert

Eren Matthews-The Girl That Has Done Everything

Lex Matthews-The Wild Child

Jo Matthews-The Smart Baby Sister

Conner McKnight-Soccer Captain

Ethan James-Computer Gamer

Kira Ford-School Rocker

Trent Fernandez-School Artist

Shane Clarke-Born Skater

Dustin Brooks-Free Style Rider

Tori Hanson-Surfer Chick

Cam Watanabe-Techno Genius

Hunter Bradley-Motocross Extravagant

Blake Bradley-Factory Rider

Next to each name, there was a picture and the colors they represented along with their signature. Each name was given a nickname next to their typed out name. With that, the year ends and the rangers lived a normal life in Blue Bay Harbor, Marina Bay, and Reefside. For now any ways.

**__**

The End…Or is it?

That's it. That's the end of After It All. Hope you all liked it. The next series will come out when I see the first episode of S.P.D. If anyone wants to know who will be playing the characters, let me know and I'll email you the site where you can look at the pictures of the new rangers. If you also want to know about season 14, after S.P.D., drop me a line and I'll try my best to give you the link because I think the site that told me about it is down. Well, here's next season's first part.

"_Mom! Dad!" Nic screamed._

"Nic, come on, we got to go. NOW!" Rae called out to her cousin.

"Let's go before we're next." Sam said.

The cousins looked back one more time and ran for it. They ran down a corridor and down a secret passage. The ran into a room and met up with the others.

Well, there it is. I might not change it since I've only read a summary of the new series but I will change it if I find something better but most likely, I will have this part in my story. Review next story and I'll shout you out in my next story. Also sorry for the late update on this but the wouldn't let me load it. But I did have it finished on Friday. Any who, here is a shout out.

Jorgitosbabe- thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked my stories. I will try having another one up soon but it will probably be only a Hunter/Eren fic or it will be anime. Hope that's ok. But if I do have it up, and you reviewed this last chapter, you will be thanked on that story too and the next PR story I have up.


End file.
